The present invention relates to a series of novel cyclobutene derivatives having excellent inhibitory activity against an ileal bile acid transporter.
Hyperlipemia is one of three major risk factors in the causation of ischemic heart disease. It is widely accepted that reducing high blood cholesterol levels is particularly useful for the treatment or prevention of ischemic heart disease. Commercially available remedies for hyperlipemia at present include HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors and anion exchange resins, and these are used for treating or preventing hyperlipemia or arteriosclerosis [Am. J. Cardiol., 76, 899-905 (1995)].
HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors not only inhibit cholesterol synthesis but also increase LDL (low density lipoprotein) receptors in the liver, which increases the uptake of blood cholesterol and accelerates its excretion into bile [Science, 232, 34 (1986)]. Because these compounds are widely recognized to be both useful and safe, they have been used for a large number of patients.
Anion exchange resins, on the other hand, adsorb bile acid and disturb the re-absorption of bile acid in the intestines, thereby promoting the intrahepatic conversion of cholesterol to bile acid, which is a mechanism by which cholesterol may be removed from the blood. As a result, they are effective for reducing blood cholesterol levels [N. Engl. J. Med., 302, 1210-1222 (1980)]. Cholestyramine is such an anion exchange resin and has already been used in practice for this purpose. Because this compound is not readily absorbed by the body, it is the treatment of choice for infantile hyperlipemia where higher standards of safety are required. However, a large quantity of cholestyramine must be administered in one dose and moreover, being a resin, it has an unpleasant mouthfeel, which often discourages patients from using it regularly. Furthermore, it interferes with the absorption of fat from the gastro-intestinal tract and results in a reduced absorption of fat-soluble vitamins, and may inhibit or reduce the absorption of minerals. It may also delay or reduce the absorption of other drugs, particularly acidic ones, which are administered concurrently. Thus, although it is effective, a drug having a similar activity but without these disadvantages would be desirable.
In recent years, a protein which acts on the first step of the re-absorption of bile acid into the ileum, that is an ileal bile acid transporter, has been cloned [Wong M. H. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 1340-1347 (1994)]. It has been suggested that similar pharmacological effects to those of cholestyramine could be achieved by the inhibition of this ileal bile acid transporter, and attempts have been made to find such an inhibitor [Wess G. et al, J. Med. Chem., 37, 873-875 (1994)].
The following prior art is thought relevant to the present invention:
(1) Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-509820 (WO93/25517)
This discloses compounds having the following formula (Z-1): ##STR3##
in which: Z represents a group of formula --N(R.sup.3)CO--, where R.sup.3 represents an aryl group; X represents a group of formula --N(R.sup.5)--, where R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; R.sup.2 represents a cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group which may optionally be substituted, and R.sup.4 represents an aryl or heteroaryl group.
Of the compounds of formula (I) according to the present invention, those in which D represents a nitrogen atom and in which E represents a --CO-- group have a similar structure to the compounds of formula (Z-1), but they differ in that the cyclobutenyl portion of A in the compound of formula (I) has two oxo or thioxo groups as essential substituents, while the cycloalkenyl group defined in R.sup.2 of the compound of formula (Z-1) contains neither an oxo nor a thioxo group.
Moreover, this prior art does not specifically disclose any compound having an analogous structure to the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention and, of the compounds disclosed, the closest to the compounds the present invention is only the following compound: ##STR4##
Finally, the compounds of formula (Z-1) are disclosed as selective phosphodiesterase IV inhibitors. There is no suggestion that they may have ileal bile acid transporter inhibitory action.
(2) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 7-309837 (EP623597A) and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 8-175994
These publications disclose compounds of formula (Z-2): ##STR5##
[in which, Ring A and Ring B each represents a benzene ring which may be substituted further, and Q represents a group of formula --OQ.sup.1 (in which, Q.sup.1 represents an aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be substituted)].
Of the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention, the closest structurally to the compounds of formula (Z-2) are those wherein, in the compounds of the present invention, the broken line represents a double bond, D represents a carbon atom and E represents a group of formula .dbd.N--O--. The compounds of the present invention and those of the prior art differ in that the former contains an oxo- or thioxo-substituted cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent A of the benzene ring, while there is no disclosure of a cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent of the benzene ring in the prior compounds.
Moreover, this prior art does not specifically disclose any compound having an analogous structure to the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention and, of the compounds disclosed, the closest to the compounds the present invention is only the following compound: ##STR6##
Finally, in these publications, the compounds of formula (Z-2) are disclosed as calcium channel opening agents and lipometabolism-improving agents, respectively. There is no suggestion that they may have ileal bile acid transporter inhibitory action.
(3) Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-60548 (WO98/56757)
This discloses compounds having the following formula (Z-3) as ileal bile acid transporter inhibitor: ##STR7##
in which: R.sup.1 represents an C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 aryl group which be substituted by from one to three of substituents .alpha. or a tetrazolyl group which may optionally be substituted by from one to three of substituents .beta.; R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen group; R.sup.5 represents an C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 aryl group which may optionally be substituted by from one to three of substituents .beta.; and R.sup.6 represents C.sub.7 -C.sub.10 aralkyl group which may optionally be substituted by from one to three of substituents .gamma..
Of the compounds of formula (I) according to the present invention, the closest structurally to the compounds of formula (Z-3) are those wherein, in the compounds of the present invention, D represents a carbon atom, in which in which E represents a --NH-- group and the broken line represents a single bond have a similar structure to the compounds of formula (Z-3), but they differ in that the former contains an oxo- or thioxo-substituted cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent A of the benzene ring, while there is no disclosure of a cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent of the benzene ring in the prior compounds.
Moreover, this prior art does not specifically disclose any compound having an analogous structure to the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention and, of the compounds disclosed, the closest to the compounds the present invention is only the following compound: ##STR8##
(4) Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 11-199570
This publication discloses compounds of formula (Z-4): ##STR9##
[in which, Ar.sub.1 and Ar.sub.2 each represents an aromatic group which may optionally be substituted further, and Q represents a chain aliphatic hydrocarbon bivalent group which may be interposed with a bivalent group selected from O, S and a imino group; X represents a hydrogen group; and Ring A represents a nitrogenous 5 to 7-membered cyclic group which may optionally be substituted further.].
Of the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention, the closest structurally to the compounds of formula (Z-4) are those wherein, in the compounds of the present invention, the broken line represents a single bond, D represents a carbon atom and E represents a --NH-- group. The compounds of the present invention and those of the prior art differ in that the former contains an oxo- or thioxo-substituted cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent A of the benzene ring, while there is no disclosure of a cyclobutenylamino group as a substituent of Ar.sub.1 or Ar.sub.2 in the prior compounds.
Moreover, this prior art does not specifically disclose any compound having an analogous structure to the compounds of formula (I) of the present invention.
Finally, the compounds of formula (Z-4) are disclosed as neurodegeneration inhibitor. There is no suggestion that they may have ileal bile acid transporter inhibitory action.
We have now discovered a series of novel cyclobutene derivatives that have excellent inhibitory action against the ileal bile acid transporter and can thus be used to reduce or maintain the level of cholesterol in the mammalian body.
Thus, the present invention consists in cyclobutenyl derivatives of formula (I): ##STR10##
wherein:
R.sup.1 represents a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cycloalkyl group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined below, an aryl group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined below, or a heterocyclic group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined below; PA1 R.sup.2 represents a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cycloalkyl group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha., defined below, an aryl group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha., defined below, or a heterocyclic group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha., defined below; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same as or different from each other and each represents a hydrogen atom or one of substituents .alpha., defined below; PA1 A represents a group of formula (A-1): ##STR11## PA1 R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group or a lower alkyl group, PA1 R.sup.6 represents a hydroxy group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkylthio group or an amine residue, PA1 X and Y are the same as or different from each other and each represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, and PA1 Z represents a direct single bond between the nitrogen atom shown and the benzene ring shown in formula (I), or an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, PA1 G represents a single bond, an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and substituted by at least one of substituents .gamma., defined below; PA1 the broken line represents a single or double bond; PA1 when the broken line represents a double bond, PA1 when the broken line represents a single bond, PA1 said substituents .alpha. are selected from halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, cyano groups, nitro groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups, lower alkylthio groups, amino groups, lower monoalkylamino groups and di(lower alkyl)amino groups. PA1 said substituents .beta. are selected from carboxy groups, lower alkoxycarbonyl groups, carbamoyl groups, lower monoalkylcarbamoyl groups, di(lower alkyl)carbamoyl groups, nitro groups, cycloalkyl groups, aryl groups, aryloxy groups, aralkyloxy groups, arylthio groups and cycloalkyl, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyloxy and arylthio groups each substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha., defined above; PA1 said substituents .gamma. are selected from hydroxy groups, oxo groups, cycloalkyl groups, aryl groups, heterocyclic groups, cycloalkyl groups substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above, aryl groups substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above, and heterocyclic groups substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above; PA1 said cycloalkyl groups preferably have from 3 to 10 ring carbon atoms and are optionally fused to an aryl group, as defined below; PA1 said aryl groups are preferably aromatic carbocyclic groups having from 6 to 10 ring carbon atoms; PA1 said heterocyclic groups preferably have from 5 to 7 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms, and are optionally fused to an aryl group, as defined above; PA1 (A) compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib): ##STR12## PA1 wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, A, D, E and G are as defined above, especially compounds of formula (Ia). PA1 (B) compounds wherein Z represents a single bond or an alkylene group having 1 or 2 carbon atoms. PA1 (C) compounds wherein R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group. PA1 (D) compounds wherein R.sup.6 represents a hydroxy group or an amine residue. PA1 (E) compounds wherein X and Y each represents an oxygen atom. PA1 (F) compounds wherein D represents a CH group or a nitrogen atom. PA1 (G) compounds wherein E represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or an --NH-- group. PA1 (H) compounds wherein G represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. PA1 (I) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above, or a heterocyclic group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above. PA1 (J) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha., defined above, or a heterocyclic group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha., defined above. PA1 (K) compounds wherein R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same as or different from each other and each represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a halogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, an amino group or a di(lower alkyl)amino group. PA1 (L) compounds wherein Z represents a single bond or a methylene group. PA1 (M) compounds wherein R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl group. PA1 (N) compounds wherein R.sup.6 represents a hydroxy group, an amino group or a hydroxyamino group. PA1 (O) compounds wherein D represents a CH group. PA1 (P) compounds wherein E represents an --NH-- group. PA1 (Q) compounds wherein G represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, said substituent being a hydroxy group, an oxo group, an aryl group or an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha., defined above. PA1 (R) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents an aryl group, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be fused with a benzene ring, an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which is substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha. and .beta., defined above, and which may be fused with a benzene ring, PA1 (S) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents an aryl group, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be fused with a benzene ring, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be fused with an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents or a benzene ring (said substituent being a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkyl group, a lower haloalkyl group or a lower alkoxy group). PA1 (T) compounds wherein R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same as or different from each other and each represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group or a lower alkoxy group. PA1 (U) compounds wherein Z represents a single bond. PA1 (V) compounds wherein R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom. PA1 (W) compounds wherein R.sup.6 represents a hydroxy group. PA1 (X) compounds wherein G represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. PA1 (Y) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents an aryl group, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be fused with a benzene ring, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which has been substituted by an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents and which may be fused with a benzene ring (the substituent being selected from substituents .alpha., defined above, nitro groups, cycloalkyl groups, aryl groups, aryloxy groups, aralkyloxy groups, arylthio groups and cycloalkyl, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyloxy and arylthio groups each substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents selected from substituents .alpha., defined above). PA1 (Z) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents an aryl group, a thienyl group, a furyl group, a pyrrolyl group, a thiazolyl group, an oxazolyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyridyl group, a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridyl group fused with a benzene ring or an aryl group substituted by a substituent (said substituent being a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkyl group, a lower haloalkyl group or a lower alkoxy group). PA1 (AA) compounds wherein R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each represents a hydrogen atom. PA1 (AB) compounds wherein R.sup.6 represents a hydroxy group. PA1 (AC) compounds wherein G represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. PA1 (AD) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents an aryl group, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which may be fused with a benzene ring, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group which has been substituted by an aryl group substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents and which may be fused with a benzene ring (the substituent being selected from halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups, nitro groups, cycloalkyl groups, aryl groups, aryloxy groups and arylthio groups), PA1 (AE) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a 2-thienyl group, a 4-pyridyl group or an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms substituted by a substituent (said substituent being a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkyl group, a lower haloalkyl group or a lower alkoxy group, PA1 (AF) compounds wherein G represents a methylene, methylmethylene or ethylmethylene group. PA1 (AG) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, a thienyl group, a furyl group, a pyrrolyl group, a thiazolyl group, an oxazolyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyridyl group, a thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridyl group fused with a benzene ring, or an aryl group having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents (the substituent being selected from halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups and nitro groups). PA1 (AH) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted by a substituent (said substituent being a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkyl group, a lower haloalkyl group or a lower alkoxy group). PA1 (AI) compounds wherein G represents a methylmethylene group, PA1 (AJ) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents a phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl, thienyl or pyridyl group. PA1 (AK) compounds wherein R.sup.2 represents a phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl or 4-methoxyphenyl group. PA1 (AL) compounds wherein R.sup.1 represents a phenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-thienyl or 4-pyridyl group. PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-{3-[(4-fluorophenyl)-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3-cy clobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-{3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3-c yclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-{3-[4-pyridyl-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3-cyclobute ne-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{4-pyridyl-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{phenyl-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(4-pyridyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{(4-chlorophenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{(4-chlorophenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{(4-chlorophenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-difluorophenylamino)ethylamino]-(p-tolyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methylphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -cycylobut-3-ene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt;3-{(4-chlorophenyl)-[1-phenylethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt;3-{[4-(p-tolyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione hydrochloride, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt; 3-{(4-chlorophenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-&lt;3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-phenylethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt;3-{[1-(1-naphthyl)ethylamino]phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt;3-{[-(1-naphthyl)ethylamino]-p-tolylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione; and PA1 3-hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-phenylethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione. PA1 lower aliphatic acyl groups, for example: PA1 aromatic acyl groups, for example: PA1 alkoxycarbonyl groups, for example: PA1 tetrahydropyranyl or tetrahydrothiopyranyl groups, such as: PA1 tetrahydrofuranyl or tetrahydrothiofuranyl groups, such as: PA1 silyl groups, for example: PA1 alkoxymethyl groups, for example: PA1 substituted ethyl groups, for example: PA1 aralkyl groups, for example: PA1 alkenyloxycarbonyl groups: PA1 aralkyloxycarbonyl groups in which the aryl ring may be substituted by 1 or 2 lower alkoxy or nitro groups: PA1 lower alkyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above; PA1 lower alkenyl groups, such as the vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-ethyl-2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl and 5-hexenyl groups; PA1 lower alkynyl groups, such as the ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-ethyl-2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 2-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 2-methyl-2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl and 5-hexynyl groups; PA1 lower haloalkyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above; PA1 lower hydroxyalkyl groups, such as the 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 3,4-dihydroxybutyl and 4-hydroxybutyl groups; PA1 lower aliphatic acyl-lower alkyl groups, such as the acetylmethyl group; PA1 aralkyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above; and PA1 silyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above. PA1 lower carbonyloxyalkyl groups, for example: PA1 phthalidyl groups, such as the phthalidyl, dimethylphthalidyl and dimethoxyphthalidyl groups; PA1 lower aliphatic acyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above; PA1 aromatic acyl groups, such as those defined and exemplified above; PA1 half ester salt residues of succinic acid; PA1 phosphoric acid ester salt residues; PA1 ester forming residues such as amino acid; PA1 carbamoyl groups; PA1 carbamoyl groups substituted by 1 or 2 lower alkyl groups; and PA1 1-(acyloxy)alkyloxycarbonyl groups, such as the pivaloyloxymethoxycarbonyl group; PA1 of these, the carbonyloxyalkyl groups are preferred. PA1 alkoxyalkyl groups, for example: PA1 aryloxy-lower alkyl groups, such as the phenoxymethyl group; and PA1 halogenated (lower alkoxy)(lower alkyl) groups, such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxymethyl and bis(2-chloroethoxy)methyl groups; PA1 lower alkoxycarbonyl-lower alkyl groups, such as the methoxycarbonylmethyl group; PA1 lower cyanoalkyl groups, such as the cyanomethyl and 2-cyanoethyl groups; PA1 lower alkyl-thiomethyl groups, such as the methylthiomethyl and ethylthiomethyl groups; PA1 arylthiomethyl groups, such as the phenylthiomethyl and naphthylthiomethyl groups; PA1 lower alkylsulfonyl-lower alkyl groups which may be substituted by a halogen atom, such as the 2-methanesulfonylethyl and 2-trifluoromethanesulfonylethyl groups; PA1 arylsulfonyl-lower alkyl groups, such as the 2-benzenesulfonylethyl and 2-toluenesulfonylethyl groups; PA1 1-(acyloxy)-lower alkyl groups; phthalidyl groups, aryl groups, and lower alkyl groups as defined and exemplified above; PA1 carboxyalkyl groups, such as the carboxymethyl group; and PA1 amide forming residues of an amino acid, such as phenylalanine. PA1 1-41, 1-78, 1-86, 1-92, 2-1-2-64, 2-74-2-86, 2-89-2-106, 2-116, 2-117, 2-237, 2-377, 2-403, 2-407, 2-450, 2-479, 2-480, 2-481, 2-492, 2-499, 2-500, 2-554, 2-574, 2-577, 2-583, 2-584, 2-585, 2-592, 2-691, 2-698, 2-699, 2-713, 2-755, 2-762, 2-763, 2-835, 2-838, 2-844, 2-845, 9-846, 2-815, 2-952, 2-1085, 2-1256, 2-1286, 2-1287, 2-1288, 2-1299, 2-1306, 2-1307, 2-1359, 2-1360, 2-1379, 2-1382, 2-1388, 2-1389, 2-1390, 2-1496, 2-1523, 2-1565, 2-1625, 2-1627, 2-1628, 2-1654, 2-1655, 2-1666, 2-1772, 2-1831, 2-1941, 2-1946, 2-1962, 2-2256, 2-2274, 2-2295, 2-2309, 2-3090-2-3514, 3-79, 3-94, 3-100, 2-169, 3-187, 3-208, 3-401, 5-94, 5-208 and 5-401; PA1 More preferred compounds are Compounds No.: PA1 2-5, 2-6, 2-8, 2-13, 2-16, 2-18, 2-19, 2-21, 2-37, 2-39, 2-40, 2-42, 2-51, 2-53, 2-54, 2-56, 2-237, 2-450, 2-479, 2-480, 2-481, 2-492, 2-554, 2-583, 2-584, 2-585, 2-691, 2-713, 2-755, 2-815, 2-844, 2-845, 2-846, 2-1085, 2-1256, 2-1299, 2-1359, 2-1388, 2-1389, 2-1390, 2-1496, 2-1523, 2-1565, 2-1625, 2-1772, 2-1831, 2-1962, 2-2274, 2-2295, 2-2309, 2-3136, 2-3161, 2-3162, 2-3164, 2-3197, 2-3377, 2-3386, 2-3400, 2-3457, 2-3485, 2-3497, 2-3502, 2-3504, 3-94 and 3-208. PA1 2-5: 3-&lt;3-{(4-Fluorophenyl)-[1-phenylethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-6: 3-&lt;3-{(4-Chlorophenyl)-[1-phenylethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-8: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[(R)-1-phenylethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-13: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -cycylobut-3-ene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-16: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-18: 3-&lt; 3-{(4-Fluorophenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-19: 4-&lt; 3-{(4-Chlorophenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-21: 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3-Fluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-37: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-39: 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-40: 4-&lt; 3-{(4-Chlorophenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-42: 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-51: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-53: 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-fluorophenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-54: 4-&lt; 3-{(4-Chlorophenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-56: 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-237: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobuten-1,2-dione, PA1 2-492: 3-Amino-4-{3-[(4-fluorophenyl)-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3-c yclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-554: 3-Amino-4-{3-[(4-methoxyphenyl)-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3- cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-691: 3-Amino-4-{3-[4-pyridyl-(1-phenylethylamino)methyl]phenylamino}-3-cyclobut ene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-815: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1299: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1359: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1496: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-pyridyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1523: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{phenyl-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1565: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-fluorophenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1625: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-1962: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(4-pyridyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-2295: 3-Amino-4-&lt; 3-{(4-methoxyphenyl)-[1-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino& gt;-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-3136: 3-&lt; 3-{(4-Chlorophenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-3161: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt;3-{[1-(1-naphthyl)ethylamino]-phenylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-3162: 3-&lt; 3-{(4-Fluorophenyl)-[1-(naphthalen-1-yl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-3164: 3-Hydroxy-4-&lt; 3-{[1-(1-naphthyl)ethylamino]-p-tolylmethyl}phenylamino&gt; -3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, PA1 2-3197: 3-&lt;3-{[4-(p-Tolyl)-[1-(3-fluorophenyl)ethylamino]methyl}phenylamino&gt; -4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione hydrochloride, PA1 2-3386: 3-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,4-Difluorophenylamino)ethylamino]-(p-toluyl)methyl}phenylamino&gt ;-4-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, and PA1 2-3457: 4-&lt; 3-{[1-(3,5-Difluorophenyl)ethylamino]-(4-methylphenyl)methyl}phenylamino&g t;-3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione. PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, D, E, G, X, Y, Z and the broken line have the same meanings as described above; PA1 R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a and R.sup.6a have the same meanings as described above for R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.6 with the proviso that the amino and/or hydroxy group contained as a substituent in R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.6 may be protected; PA1 R.sup.5a has the same meaning as described above for R.sup.5 with the proviso that the hydroxy group contained as a substituent in R.sup.5 may be protected; and PA1 Q is any one group which can be eliminated in a nucleophilic reaction, and preferred examples include: PA1 aliphatic acyl groups, for example, lower aliphatic acyl groups (such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl and crotonoyl groups), lower haloalkylcarbonyl groups (such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl and trifluoroacetyl groups), and lower-alkoxy-substituted (lower alkyl)carbonyl groups (such as the methoxyacetyl group); PA1 aromatic acyl groups, for example, C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups (i.e. a group in which a carbonyl group is bound to an aryl group such as those defined and exemplified above), C.sub.7-11 haloaromatic acyl groups (such as the 2-bromobenzoyl and 4-chlorobenzoyl groups), lower-alkyl-substituted C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups (such as the 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl and 4-toluoyl groups), lower-alkoxy-substituted C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups (such as the 4-anisoyl group), nitro-substituted C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups (such as the 4-nitrobenzoyl and 2-nitrobenzoyl groups), lower-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups [such as the 2-(methoxycarbonyl)benzoyl group], and aryl-substituted C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups (such as the 4-phenylbenzoyl group); PA1 alkoxycarbonyl groups, for example, those defined and exemplified above, and halogen- or tri(lower alkyl)silyl-substituted lower alkoxycarbonyl groups (such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl and 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl groups); PA1 alkenyloxycarbonyl groups (such as the vinyloxycarbonyl and allyloxycarbonyl groups); PA1 aralkyloxycarbonyl groups having an aryl ring which may be substituted by 1 or 2 lower alkoxy or nitro groups (such as the benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarboyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl and 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups); PA1 silyl groups, for example, tri(lower alkyl)silyl groups (such as the trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, isopropyldimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, methyldiisopropylsilyl, methyl-di-t-butylsilyl and triisopropylsilyl groups) and silyl groups each substituted by 3 substituents selected from aryl and lower alkyl groups (such as the diphenylmethylsilyl, diphenylbutylsilyl, diphenylisopropylsilyl and phenyldiisopropylsilyl groups); PA1 aralkyl groups, for example, lower alkyl groups each substituted by from 1 to 3 aryl groups (such as the benzyl, phenethyl, 3-phenylpropyl, .alpha.-naphthylmethyl, .beta.-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, .alpha.-naphthyldiphenylmethyl and 9-anthrylmethyl groups), and lower alkyl groups each substituted by from 1 to 3 aryl groups having a lower-alkyl-, lower-alkoxy-, nitro-, halogen- or cyano-substituted aryl ring (such as the 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxyphenyldiphenylmethyl, 2-nitrobenzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl, 4-cyanobenzyl, 4-cyanobenzyldiphenylmethyl, bis(2-nitrophenyl)methyl, and piperonyl groups); and PA1 substituted methylene groups forming a Schiff base [such as N,N-dimethylaminomethylene, benzylidene, 4-methoxybenzylidene, 4-nitrobenzylidene, salicylidene, 5-chlorosalicylidene, diphenylmethylene and (5-chloro-2-hydroxyphenyl)phenylmethylene]; PA1 of which the lower aliphatic acyl groups, C.sub.7-11 aromatic acyl groups and alkoxycarbonyl groups are preferred, the lower alkoxycarbonyl groups and the lower alkoxycarbonyl groups are more preferred and the acetyl group and the t-butoxycarbonyl group is most preferred. PA1 Br.o slashed.nsted acids, for example: inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, perchloric acid and phosphoric acid; and organic acids, such as acetic acid, formic acid, oxalic acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and trifluoromethanesulfonic acid; PA1 Lewis acids, such as zinc chloride, tin tetrachloride, boron trichloride, boron trifluoride and boron tribromide; and PA1 acid ion exchange resins, PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.1a, R.sup.2, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4, R.sup.4a, A, G, G.sub.a and Q have the same meanings as described above; PA1 R.sup.7 represents a formyl, carboxy or lower alkoxycarbonyl group; PA1 R.sup.8 represents a metal atom, such as lithium, magnesium, zinc, cadmium, tin or cerium; PA1 A' has the same meaning as defined in A except that the amino and/or hydroxy group contained as a substituent in the definition of A may be protected; PA1 X represents an oxygen or sulfur atom; and PA1 W represents a halogen atom. PA1 R.sup.1, R.sup.1a, R.sup.2, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4, R.sup.4a, R.sup.7, A, A', G, G.sub.a, Q, X and W have the same meanings as described above; and PA1 G.sub.b represents a C.sub.1-6 alkylene group. PA1 R.sup.1a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a, R.sup.5a, D, E, G, Z and Q have the same meanings as described above; PA1 Z.sub.a represents a single bond or a C.sub.1-5 alkylene group; and PA1 Z.sub.b represents a C.sub.1-6 alkylene group. PA1 [wherein R.sup.1a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a, D, E, G and Z have the same meanings as described above; and R.sup.9 represents an amino, cyano or nitro group which may be protected], including the compounds of formula (XXVII), (XXVIII) and (IIa). PA1 R.sup.1a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a, R.sup.7, R.sup.8, R.sup.9, G, G.sub.a, Q, X, W and Z have the same meanings as described above. PA1 R.sup.1a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a, R.sup.7, R.sup.9, G, G.sub.a, G.sub.b, Q, X, W and Z have the same meanings as described above. PA1 R.sup.3a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.4a and Z have the same meanings as described above; PA1 R.sup.9a has the same meaning as described above in R.sup.9 except that the amino group which may be protected is an amino group; and PA1 R.sup.10 represents a halogen atom, azide or --XH-containing group (in which, X has the same meaning as described above) when the broken line means a single bond, while it represents an oxygen atom when a broken line means a double bond.] PA1 R.sup.3a, R.sup.2a, R.sup.4a, R.sup.9a and Z have the same meanings as described above, and PA1 R.sup.11 represents a hydrogen atom, an amino group or an --XH-containing group (in which, X has the same meaning as described above)] PA1 R.sup.2a, R.sup.3a, R.sup.4a, R.sup.9, W and Z have the same meanings as described above; PA1 R.sup.2b represents a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted by at least one of substituents .alpha.' (substituents .alpha.' has the same meaning as substituents .alpha. except that the amino and/or hydroxy group may be protected); and PA1 R.sup.12 represents a lower alkyl group.
wherein:
D represents a carbon atom; and PA2 E represents an .dbd.N--O-- group; PA2 D represents a CH group or a nitrogen atom, and PA2 E represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an --NH-- group or a --CO-- group; PA2 alkanoyl groups, such as the formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, pentanoyl, pivaloyl, valeryl, isovaleryl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, 3-methylnonanoyl, 8-methylnonanoyl, 3-ethyloctanoyl, 3,7-dimethyloctanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, 1-methylpentadecanoyl, 14-methylpentadecanoyl, 13,13-dimethyltetradecanoyl, heptadecanoyl, 15-methylhexadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, 1-methylheptadecanoyl, nonadecanoyl, icosanoyl and henicosanoyl groups; PA2 halogenated alkylcarbonyl groups, such as the chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, and trifluoroacetyl groups; PA2 alkoxyalkylcarbonyl groups, such as the methoxyacetyl group; and PA2 unsaturated alkylcarbonyl groups, such as the acryloyl, propioloyl, methacryloyl, crotonoyl, isocrotonoyl and (E)-2-methyl-2-butenoyl groups; PA2 more preferably, the lower aliphatic acyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; PA2 arylcarbonyl groups, such as the benzoyl, .alpha.-naphthoyl and .beta.-naphthoyl groups; PA2 halogenated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 2-bromobenzoyl and 4-chlorobenzoyol groups; PA2 lower alkylated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl and 4-toluoyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxylated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-anisoyl group; PA2 nitrated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-nitrobenzoyl and 2-nitrobenzoyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxycarbonylated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 2-(methoxycarbonyl)benzoyl group; and PA2 arylated arylcarbonyl groups, such as the 4-phenylbenzoyl group; PA2 lower alkoxycarbonyl groups, such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl and isobutoxycarbonyl groups; and PA2 halogen- or tri(lower alkyl)silyl-substituted lower alkoxycarbonyl groups, such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl and 2-trimethylsilylethoxycarbonyl groups; PA2 tetrahydropyran-2-yl, 3-bromotetrahydropyran-2-yl, 4-methoxytetrahydropyran-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, and 4-methoxytetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl groups; PA2 tetrahydrofuran-2-yl and tetrahydrothiofuran-2-yl groups; PA2 tri(lower alkyl)silyl groups, such as the trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, isopropyldimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, methyldiisopropylsilyl, methyldi-t-butylsilyl and triisopropylsilyl groups; and PA2 tri(lower alkyl)silyl groups substituted by 1 or 2 aryl groups, such as the diphenylmethylsilyl, diphenylbutylsilyl, diphenylisopropylsilyl and phenyldiisopropylsilyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxymethyl groups, such as the methoxymethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, butoxymethyl and t-butoxymethyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxylated lower alkoxymethyl groups, such as the 2-methoxyethoxymethyl group; and PA2 halo(lower alkoxy)methyl groups, such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethoxymethyl and bis(2-chloroethoxy)methyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxylated ethyl groups, such as the 1-ethoxyethyl and 1-(isopropoxy)ethyl groups; and PA2 halogenated ethyl groups, such as the 2,2,2-trichloroethyl group; PA2 lower alkyl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 aryl groups, such as the benzyl, .alpha.-naphthylmethyl, .beta.-naphthylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, .alpha.-naphthyldiphenylmethyl and 9-anthrylmethyl groups; and PA2 lower alkyl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 substituted aryl groups, where one or more of the aryl groups is substituted by one or more lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, nitro, halogen or cyano substituents, such as the 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzyl, 3,4,5-trimethylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 4-methoxyphenyldiphenylmethyl, 2-nitrobenzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 4-bromobenzyl and 4-cyanobenzyl groups; PA2 such as the vinyloxycarbonyl and aryloxycarbonyl groups; and PA2 such as the benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl and 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl groups. PA2 1-(acyloxy)-lower alkyl groups, e.g.: PA2 (lower alkoxycarbonyloxy)alkyl groups, such as the methoxycarbonyloxymethyl, ethoxycarbonyloxymethyl, propoxycarbonyloxymethyl, isopropoxycarbonyloxymethyl, butoxycarbonyloxymethyl, isobutoxycarbonyloxymethyl, pentyloxycarbonyloxymethyl, hexyloxycarbonyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxy(cyclohexyl)methyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(isopropoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(isobutoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(t-butoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(isopropoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(isobutoxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(pentyloxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(hexyloxycarbonyloxy)propyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(propoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(isopropoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(butoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(isobutoxycarbonyloxy)butyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyloxy)pentyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)pentyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyloxy)hexyl and 1-(ethoxycarbonyloxy)hexyl groups; PA2 oxodioxolenylmethyl groups, such as the (5-phenyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, [5-(4-methylphenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl]methyl, [5-(4-methoxylphenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl]methyl, [5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl]methyl, [5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl]methyl, (2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, (5-methyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, (5-ethyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, (5-propyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, (5-isopropyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl, and (5-butyl-2-oxo-1,3-dioxolen-4-yl)methyl groups; PA2 lower alkoxy(lower alkyl) groups, such as the methoxyethyl, 1-ethoxyethyl, 1-methyl-1-methoxyethyl, 1-(isopropoxy)ethyl, 2-methoxyethyl, 2-ethoxyethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-1-methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, isopropoxymethyl, butoxymethyl and t-butoxymethyl groups; and PA2 (lower alkoxylated)-(lower alkoxy)(lower alkyl) groups, such as the 2-methoxyethoxymethyl group; PA2 R.sup.1a has the same meanings as described above for R.sup.1, with the proviso any amino, hydroxy and/or carboxy group contained as a substituent in R.sup.1 may be protected; PA2 halogen atoms, such as the chlorine, bromine and iodine atoms; PA2 lower alkoxy groups, such as the methoxy and ethoxy groups; PA2 trihalomethoxy groups, such as the trichloromethoxy group; PA2 lower alkanesulfonyloxy groups, such as the methanesulfonyloxy and ethanesulfonyloxy groups; PA2 lower haloalkanesulfonyloxy groups, such as the trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy and pentafluoroethanesulfonyloxy groups; and PA2 arylsulfonyloxy groups, such as the benzenesulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy and p-nitrobenzenesulfonyloxy groups;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters or other derivatives thereof.
Where R.sup.1, R.sup.2, substituent .beta. or substituent .gamma. represents a cycloalkyl group or a substituted cycloalkyl group, this may be any saturated cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 10 carbon atoms. Such cycloalkyl groups may, if desired, be fused to an aryl group, as defined below, such as a benzene ring. Examples of such groups include the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, norbomyl, adamantyl and indanyl groups. Of these, we prefer the cycloalkyl groups having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, of which the cyclohexyl group is most preferred. Where R.sup.1 or substituent .gamma. represents such a cycloalkyl group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 5, of substituents .alpha. or .beta., defined above. Where R.sup.2 or substituent .beta. represents such a cycloalkyl group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 3, of substituents .alpha., defined above.
Where R.sup.1, R.sup.2, substituent , or substituent .gamma. represents an aryl group, this may be a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group having from 6 to 10 ring carbon atoms, and examples include the phenyl, indenyl and naphthyl groups. In the case of R.sup.1, the phenyl and naphthyl groups are preferred, and the phenyl and 1-naphthyl groups are most preferred. In the case of R.sup.2, the phenyl and naphthyl groups are preferred and the phenyl group is most preferred. Where R.sup.1 or substituent .gamma. represents such an aryl group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 5, of substituents .alpha. or .beta., defined above. Where R.sup.2 or substituent .beta. represents such an aryl group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 3, of substituents .alpha., defined above.
Where R.sup.1, R.sup.2 or substituent .gamma. represents a heterocyclic group, this has from 5 to 7 ring atoms, of which from 1 to 3 are hetero-atoms selected from the group consisting of sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen atoms. Where there are 3 hetero-atoms, we prefer that 1, 2, or 3 of these are nitrogen atoms, and that, correspondingly, 2, 1, or 0 of these are sulfur and/or oxygen atoms. Where there are 2 hetero-atoms, we prefer that 1 or 2 of these are nitrogen atoms, and that, correspondingly, 1 or 0 of these are sulfur and/or oxygen atoms. Examples of such groups include the aromatic heterocyclic groups, such as the furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, azepinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyranyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl and pyrazinyl groups. Alternatively, the heterocyclic group may be a partially or wholly saturated analog of these groups, such as the morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, piperidyl and piperazinyl groups.
Such heterocyclic groups may, if desired, be fused to an aryl group, as defined below, such as a benzene ring. Examples of such fused ring groups include the benzothienyl, benzothiazolyl, benzooxazolyl, isobenzofuranyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathienyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, carbazolyl, carbolinyl, acridinyl and isoindolinyl groups. Of these, the 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic groups and 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic groups fused with a benzene ring are preferred, the thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridyl groups and the thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridyl groups each fused with a benzene ring being more preferred, the thienyl and pyridyl groups being still more preferred and the 2-thienyl and 4-pyridyl groups being most preferred.
Where R.sup.1 or substituent .gamma. represents such a heterocyclic group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 5, of substituents .alpha. or .beta. defined above. Where R.sup.2 represents such a heterocyclic group, it may be unsubstituted or it may have one or more, preferably from 1 to 3, of substituents .alpha., defined above.
Where R.sup.5 or substituent a represents a lower alkyl group, this may be a straight or branched alkyl group preferably having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and examples include the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, 2-methylbutyl, neopentyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, isohexyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl and 2-ethylbutyl groups, of which the alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the alkyl groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms are more preferred and the methyl group is most preferred.
Where R.sup.6 or substituent .alpha. represents a lower alkoxy group, this may be a straight or branched alkoxy group preferably having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and the alkyl part of this group may be any of the alkyl groups exemplified above. Examples include the methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, t-butoxy, pentyloxy, isopentyloxy, 2-methylbutoxy, neopentyloxy, hexyloxy, 4-methylpentyloxy, 3-methylpentyloxy, 2-methylpentyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy and 2,3-dimethylbutoxy groups, of which the alkoxy groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the alkoxy groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms groups are more preferred and the methoxy group is most preferred.
Where R.sup.6 or substituent .alpha. represents a lower alkylthio group, this may be a straight or branched alkylthio group preferably having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and the alkyl part of this group may be any of the alkyl groups exemplified above. Examples include the methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, isobutylthio, sec-butylthio, t-butylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, neopentylthio, hexylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio and 2,3-dimethylbutylthio groups, of which the alkylthio groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the alkylthio groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms are more preferred and the methylthio group is most preferred.
Where R.sup.6 represents an amine residue, this is a substituted or unsubstituted amino group or a cyclic amino (nitrogen-containing heterocyclic) group. Examples include amino groups, hydroxyamino groups, lower monoalkylamino groups, di(lower alkyl)amino groups, amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 lower alkoxy groups, amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 of the cycloalkyl groups described above, amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 lower sulfoalkyl groups, amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 carboxy- or lower-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted lower alkyl groups, saturated cyclic amine residues having a nitrogen atom in the ring, aryl- or aralkyl-amino groups in which the nitrogen atom may be further substituted by a lower alkyl group, and heteroarylamino groups in which the nitrogen atom may be further substituted by a lower alkyl group. Of these, the amino groups, hydroxyamino groups, lower monoalkylamino groups, di(lower alkyl)amino groups, amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 lower sulfoalkyl groups and amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 carboxy- or lower-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted lower alkyl groups are preferred, the amino groups, hydroxyamino groups, lower monoalkylamino groups and di(lower alkyl)amino groups are more preferred, and the amino groups and hydroxyamino groups are most preferred.
Examples of such lower monoalkylamino groups include any in which an alkyl group, as defined and exemplified above, is a substituent on an amino group, for example the methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, isobutylamino, sec-butylamino, t-butylamino, pentylamino, isopentylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, neopentylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, hexylamino, isohexylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino and 2-ethylbutylamino groups.
Examples of such di(lower alkyl)amino groups include any in which two alkyl groups, as defined and exemplified above, are substituents on an amino group, for example the dimethylamino, diethylamino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, dipropylamino, dibutylamino, dipentylamino and dihexylamino groups.
Examples of such amino group substituted by 1 or 2 lower alkoxy groups include those in which an amino group is substituted by one or two alkoxy groups, as defined and exemplified above, for example, the methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, propoxyamino, isopropoxyamino, butoxyamino, isobutoxyamino, sec-butoxyamino, t-butoxyamino, pentyloxyamino, isopentyloxyamino, 2-methylbutoxyamino, neopentyloxyamino, hexyloxyamino, dimethoxyamino and diethoxyamino groups.
Examples of such amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 cycloalkyl groups include those in which an amino group is substituted by one or two of the cycloalkyl groups defined and exemplified above, for example the cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino, dicyclopentylamino and dicyclohexylamino groups.
Examples of such amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 lower sulfoalkyl groups include groups in which the alkyl part is any of the alkyl groups defined and exemplified above, for example the sulfomethylamino, 2-sulfoethylamino, 3-sulfopropylamino, 4-sulfobutylamino, 5-sulfopentylamino and 6-sulfohexylamino groups.
Examples of such amino groups substituted by 1 or 2 carboxy- or lower-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted lower alkyl groups include those in which the alkyl and alkoxy parts are as defined and exemplified above, and examples include the carboxymethylamino, 2-carboxyethylamino, 3-carboxypropylamino, 4-carboxybutylamino, 5-carboxypentylamino, 6-carboxyhexylamino, methoxycarboxymethylamino, ethoxycarboxymethylamino, 2-methoxycarboxyethylamino, 2-ethoxycarboxyethylamino, 3-methoxycarboxypropylamino, 3-ethoxycarboxypropylamino, 4-methoxycarboxybutylamino, 5-methoxycarboxypentylamino and 6-methoxycarboxyhexylamino groups;
Examples of such saturated cyclic amine residues having a nitrogen atom in the ring include the pyrrolidino, piperidino, piperazino, N-methylpiperazino, morpholino and thiomorpholino groups.
Examples of such aryl- or aralkyl-amino groups in which the nitrogen atom may be further substituted by a lower alkyl group include those in which the aryl, aralkyl and alkyl parts are as defined and exemplified above, for example the anilino, benzzylamino, N-methylanilino and N-methylbenzylamino groups.
Examples of such heteroarylamino groups in which the nitrogen atom may be further substituted by a lower alkyl group (the alkyl part being as defined and exemplified above) include the pyridylamino, N-methylpyridylamino and N-ethylpyridylamino groups.
Where Z or G represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, this may be a straight or branched chain group, and, in the case of G, may be substituted or unsubstituted. Examples of such groups include the substituted and unsubstituted methylene, methylmethylene, ethylene, ethylmethylene, dimethylmethylene, propylene, trimethylene, 1-methylethylene, tetramethylene, 1-methyltrimethylene, 2-methyltnmethylene, 3-methyltrimethylene, 1-methylpropylene, 1,1-dimethylethylene, pentamethylene, 1-methyltetramethylene, 2-methyltetramethylene, 3-methyltetramethylene, 4-methyltetram ethylene, 1,1-dimethyltrimethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, 3,3-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, 1-methylpentamethylene, 2-methylpentamethylene, 3-methylpentamethylene, 4-methylpentamethylene, 5-methylpentamethylene, 1,1-dimethyltetramethylene, 2,2-dimethyltetram ethylene, 3,3-dimethyltetramethylene and 4,4-dimethyltetramethylene groups. In the case of Z, those alkylene groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, of which the alkylene groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms are more preferred and the methylene group is most preferred. In the case of G, those alkylene groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the methylene, methylmethylene and ethylmethylene groups being more preferred and the methylmethylene group being most preferred.
Where substituent .alpha. is a halogen atom, this may be, for example, a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom, of which the fluorine and chlorine atoms are preferred and the fluorine atom is most preferred.
Where substituent .alpha. is a lower haloalkyl group, this is a lower alkyl group, as defined and exemplified above, substituted by a halogen atom. Examples include the trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, dichloromethyl, dibromomethyl, fluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 3-chloropropyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 6-iodohexyl and 2,2-dibromoethyl groups, of which those haloalkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the haloalkyl groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms being more preferred and the trifluoromethyl group being most preferred.
Where substituent .alpha. is a lower monoalkylamino group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to the groups which may be represented by R.sup.6. Of these, the monoalkylamino groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the monoalkylamino groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms are more preferred and the methylamino group is most preferred.
Where substituent .alpha. is a di(lower alkyl)amino group, this may be as defined and exemplified above in relation to the groups which may be represented by R.sup.6. Of these, the dialkylamino groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group are preferred, the dialkylamino groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkyl group are more preferred and the dimethylamino group is most preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, this may be any of the lower alkoxy groups defined and exemplified above bound to a carbonyl group. Examples include straight or branched chain alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as the methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, isopentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl and 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl groups, of which the alkoxycarbonyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy part are preferred, the alkoxycarbonyl groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy part are more preferred and the methoxycarbonyl group is most preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is a lower monoalkylcarbamoyl group, this may be any of the lower alkyl groups defined and exemplified above bound to a carbamoyl group. Examples include the methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, propylcarbamoyl, isopropylcarbamoyl, butylcarbamoyl, isobutylcarbamoyl, sec-butylcarbamoyl, t-butylcarbamoyl, pentylcarbamoyl, isopentylcarbamnoyl, 2-methylbutylcarbamoyl, neopentylcarbamoyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbamoyl and hexylcarbamoyl groups, of which the monoalkylcarbamoyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl part are preferred, the methylcarbamoyl and ethylcarbamoyl groups are more preferred, and the methylcarbamoyl group is most preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is a di(lower alkyl)carbamoyl group, each alkyl group preferably has from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and these may be straight or branched chain groups, as defined and exemplified above. The two alkyl groups may be the same as or different from each other. Examples include the dimethylcarbamoyl, diethylcarbamoyl, N-ethyl-N-methylcarbamoyl, dipropylcarbamoyl, dibutylcarbamoyl, dipentylcarbamoyl and dihexylcarbamoyl groups, of which the dialkylcarbamoyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred, the dialkylcarbamoyl groups having 1 or 2 carbon atoms are more preferred, and the dimethylcarbamoyl group is most preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is an aryloxy group, this may be unsubstituted or it may be substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha., as defined and exemplified above. Examples include phenoxy, 1-indenyloxy, 2-indenyloxy, 1-naphthyloxy and 2-naphthyloxy groups, of which the phenoxy group is preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is an aralkyloxy group, the aryl part of this may be any of the aryl groups defined and exemplified above, and the alkoxy part may likewise be as defined and exemplified above. Example sinclude aralkyloxy groups having from 7 to 16 carbon atoms, such as the benzyloxy, .alpha.-naphthylmethoxy, .beta.-naphthylmethoxy, indenylmethoxy, diphenylmethoxy, triphenylmethoxy, 1-phenethyloxy, 2-phenethyloxy, 1-naphthylethoxy, 2-naphthylethoxy, 1-phenylpropoxy, 2-phenylpropoxy, 3-phenylpropoxy, 1-naphthylpropoxy, 2-naphthylpropoxy, 3-naphthylpropoxy, 1-phenylbutoxy, 2-phenylbutoxy, 3-phenylbutoxy, 4-phenylbutoxy, 1-naphthylbutoxy, 2-naphthylbutoxy, 3-naphthylbutoxy, 4-naphthylbutoxy, 1-phenylpentyloxy, 2-phenylpentyloxy, 3-phenylpentyloxy, 4-phenylpentyloxy, 5-phenylpentyloxy, 1-naphthylpentyloxy, 2-naphthylpentyloxy, 3-naphthylpentyloxy, 4-naphthylpentyloxy, 5-naphthylpentyloxy, 1-phenylhexyloxy, 2-phenylhexyloxy, 3-phenylhexyloxy, 4-phenylhexyloxy. 5-phenylhexyloxy, 6-phenylhexyloxy, 1-naphthylhexyloxy, 2-naphthylhexyloxy, 3-naphthylhexyloxy, 4-naphthylhexyloxy, 5-naphthylhexyloxy and 6-naphthylhexyloxy groups, of which the benzyloxy group is preferred.
Where substituent .beta. is an arylthio group, the aryl part may be as defined and exemplified above, and may be unsusbstituted or may have from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha.. Examples include the phenylthio, 1-indenylthio, 2-indenylthio, 3-indenylthio, 1-naphthylthio and 2-naphthylthio groups, of which the phenylthio group is preferred.
Specific examples of cycloalkyl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. in the definition of R.sup.2 include the 2-fluorocyclopropyl, 2-chlorocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-fluorocyclopentyl, 2- or 3-chlorocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorocyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorocyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-bromocyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-iodocyclohexyl, 2-hydroxycyclopropyl, 2- or 3-hydroxycyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxycyclohexyl, 2-methylcyclopropyl, 2-ethylcyclopropyl, 2- or 3-methylcyclopentyl, 2- or 3-ethylcyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylcyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylcyclohexyl, 2-trifluoromethylcyclopropyl, 2- or 3-trifluoromethylcyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylcyclohexyl, 2-methoxycyclopropyl, 2- or 3-methoxycyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxycyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethoxycyclohexyl, 2-methylthiocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-methylthiocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylthiocyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylthiocyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-formyloxycyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetoxycyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-propionyloxycyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzoyloxycyclohexyl, 2-aminocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-aminocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminocyclohexyl, 2-methylaminocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-methylaminocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylaminocyclohexyl, 2-dimethylaminocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-dimethylaminocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-dimethylaminocyclohexyl, 3,4-difluorocyclohexyl, 3,4-dichlorocyclohexyl, 2,3-dimethoxycyclohexyl, 3,4-dimethoxycyclohexyl, 3,5-dimethoxycyclohexyl and 3,4,5-trimethoxycyclohexyl groups. Of these, we prefer cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups having from 1 to 3 substituents (the substituent preferably being selected from halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups) are preferred and the cyclohexyl group substituted by one substituent (the substituent preferably being selected from halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups) is most preferred.
Specific examples of aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. in the definition of R.sup.2 include the 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or bromophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-iodophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-propoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-isopropoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylthiophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylthiophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-formyloxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or .sup.4 -propionyloxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzoyloxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-dimethylaminophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,4-dibromophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dibromophenyl, 2,3,4-trifluorophenyl, 2,3,4-trichlorophenyl, 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl, 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,3-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, 4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl, 6-fluoro-4-methyl-2-methoxyphenyl, 5-fluoroinden-3-yl, 5-fluoroinden-3-yl, 5-methylinden-3-yl, 5-methoxyinden-3-yl, 5-fluoroinden-2-yl, 5-chloroinden-2-yl, 5-methylinden-2-yl, 5-methoxyinden-2-yl, 5-fluoronaphthalen-2-yl, 5-chloronaphthalen-2-yl, 5-methylnaphthalen-2-yl, 5-methoxynaphthalen-2-yl, 5-fluoronaphthalen-1-yl, 5-chloronaphthalen-1-yl, 5-methylnaphthalen-1-yl and 5-methoxynaphthalen-1-yl groups. Of these, we prefer those aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups. More preferred are the aryl groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups. The 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-methylphenyl and 4-methoxyphenyl groups are most preferred.
Specific examples of heterocyclic groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. in the definition of R.sup.2 include the 3-, 4- or 5-fluorofuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-fluorofuran-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-hydroxyfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-hydroxyfuran-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methylfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methylfuran-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methoxyfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methoxyfuran-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methylthiofuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methylthiofuran-3-yl, 4- or 5-acetoxyfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-acetoxyfuran-3-yl, 4- or 5-formyloxyfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-formyloxyfuran-3-yl, 4- or 5-benzoyloxyfuran-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-benzoyloxyfuran-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-fluorothiophen-2-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-bromothiophen-2-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-hydroxythiophen-2-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methylthiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methylthiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-ethylthiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-ethylthiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methoxythiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methoxythiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methylthiothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methylthiothiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-acetoxythiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-acetoxythiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-formyloxythiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-formyloxythiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-benzoyloxythiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-benzoyloxythiophen-3-yl, 3- or 4-fluorothiazol-5-yl, 3- or 4-hydroxythiazol-5-yl, 3- or 4-methylthiazol-5-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-fluorobenzothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-fluorobenzothiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-bromobenzothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-bromobenzothiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-hydroxybenzothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-hydroxybenzothiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methylbenzothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methylbenzothiophen-3-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-methoxybenzothiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-methoxybenzothiophen-3-yl, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-methylbenzothiazol-2-yl, 2- or 4-fluoropyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-fluoropyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-hydroxypyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-hydroxypyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-methylpyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-methylpyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-methoxypyridin-4-yl, 2- or 3-methoxypyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-methylthiopyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-methylthiopyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-acetoxypyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-acetoxypyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-formyloxypyridin-3-yl, 2- or 3-formyloxypyridin-4-yl, 2- or 4-benzoyloxypyridin-3-yl, and 2- or 3-benzoyloxypyridin-4-yl groups. Of these, we prefer the heterocyclic groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups. The heterocyclic groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups are more preferred. Still more preferred are the 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups. The most preferred such groups are the thiophen and pyridin groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups and lower alkoxy groups.
Specific examples of the cycloalkyl groups substituted by from 1 to 5 of substituents .alpha. and .beta. in the definition of R.sup.1 include those defined and exemplified above in relation to R.sup.2, and additionally the following: 2-carboxycyclopropyl, 2- or 3-carboxycyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carboxycyclohexyl, 2-methoxycarbonylcyclopropyl, 2- or 3-methoxycarbonylcyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxycarbonylcyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carbamoylcyclohexyl, 2-, 3- or 4-dimethylcarbamoylcyclohexyl, 2-nitrocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-nitrocyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-nitrocyclohexyl, 2- or 3-cyclohexylcyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-cyclohexylcyclohexyl, 2-phenylcyclopropyl, 2- or 3-phenylcyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-phenylcyclohexyl, 2-phenoxycyclopropyl, 2- or 3-phenoxycyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-phenoxycyclohexyl, 2-benzyloxycyclopropyl, 2- or 3-benzyloxycyclopentyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzyloxycyclohexyl, 2-phenylthiocyclopropyl, 2- or 3-phenylthiocyclopentyl, and 2-, 3-or 4-phenylthiocyclohexyl groups. Of these, the cycloalkyl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 substituents are preferred and cyclohexyl groups substituted by one substituent are more preferred.
Specific examples of the aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 5 of substituents .alpha. and .beta. in the definition of R.sup.1 include those groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. defined and exemplified above in relation to R.sup.2, and additionally 2-, 3- or 4-carboxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxycarbonylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethoxycarbonylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-carbamoylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methylcarbamoylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-dimethylcarbamoylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-nitrophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-cyclopentylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-cyclohexylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-phenoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-diphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzyloxyphenyl, 3,4-dibenzyloxyphenyl, 3,5-dibenzyloxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-phenylthiophenyl, 5-nitroinden-3-yl, 5-cyclohexylinden-3-yl, 5-phenylinden-3-yl, 5-phenoxyinden-3-yl, 5-benzyloxyinden-3-yl, 5-phenylthioinden-3-yl, 5-nitroinden-2-yl, 5-cyclohexylinden-2-yl, 5-phenylinden-2-yl, 5-phenoxyinden-2-yl, 5-benzyloxyinden-2-yl, 5-phenylthioinden-2-yl, 5-nitronaphthalen-2-yl, 5-cyclohexylnaphthalen-2-yl, 5-phenylnaphthalen-2-yl, 5-phenoxynaphthalen-2-yl, 5-benzyloxynaphthalen-2-yl, 5-phenylthionaphthalen-2-yl, 5-nitronaphthalen-1-yl, 5-cyclohexylnaphthalen-1-yl, 5-phenylnaphthalen-1-yl, 5-phenoxynaphthalen-1-yl, 5-benzyloxynaphthalen-1-yl and 5-phenylthionaphthalen-1-yl groups. Of these, we prefer those aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. and .beta.. More preferred are the aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of the following substituents: substituents .alpha., nitro groups, cycloalkyl groups, aryl groups, aryloxy groups, aralkyloxy groups, arylthio groups and cycloalkyl, aryl, aryloxy, aralkyloxy and arylthio groups each substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha.. Still more preferred are the aryl groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups and nitro groups. Even more preferred are the 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl and 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl groups. The most preferred are the 3-fluorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, 3,5-difluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl and 3,5-difluorophenyl groups.
Specific examples of the heterocyclic groups substituted by from 1 to 5 of substituents .alpha. and .beta. in the definition of R.sup.1 include the heterocyclic groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of substituents .alpha. defined and exemplified above in relation to R.sup.2, and additionally the 3-, 4- or 5-nitrothiophen-2-yl, 3-, 4- or 5-phenylthiophen-2-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-nitrothiophen-3-yl, 2-, 4- or 5-phenylthiophen-3-yl, 1-, 2- or 3-hydroxypyridin-4-yl, 1-, 2- or 3-nitropyridin-4-yl, 1-, 2- or 3-phenylpyridin-4-yl groups. Of these, we prefer the heterocyclic groups substituted by from 1 to 3 of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups and nitro groups. More preferred are the heterocyclic groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups and nitro groups. Still more preferred are the thiophen and pyridin groups substituted by one of the following substituents: halogen atoms, hydroxy groups, lower alkyl groups, lower haloalkyl groups, lower alkoxy groups and nitro groups.
Where G represents a substituted alkylene group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, examples include the hydroxymethylene, oxomethylene, cyclopentylmethylene, cyclohexylmethylene, phenylmethylene, 1-naphthylmethylene, 2-naphthylmethylene, 4-fluorophenylmethylene, 4-chlorophenylmethylene, 4-hydroxyphenylmethylene, 4-methylphenylmethylene, 1-naphthylmethylene, 2-naphthylmethylene, 2-thienylmethylene, 4-pyridylmethylene, 1-hydroxyethylene, 1-oxoethylene, 1-cyclopentylethylene, 1-cyclohexylethylene, 1-phenylethylene, 1-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 1-(9-naphthyl)ethylene, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)ethylene, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)ethylene, 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethylene, 1-(4-methylphenyl)ethylene, 1-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 1-(2-naphthyl)ethylene, 1-(2-thienyl)ethylene, 1-(4-pyridyl)ethylene, 2-hydroxyethylene, 2-oxoethylene, 2-cyclopentylethylene, 2-cyclohexylethylene, 2-phenylethylene, 2-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-(2-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethylene, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethylene, 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethylene, 2-(4-methylphenyl)ethylene, 2-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-(2-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-(2-thienyl)ethylene, 2-(4-pyridyl)ethylene, 1-hydroxy-2-methylethylene, 2-methyl-1-oxoethylene, 1-cyclopentyl-2-methylethylene, 1-cyclohexyl-2-methylethylene, 2-methyl-1-phenylethylene, 2-methyl-1-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-methyl-1-(2-naphthyl)ethylene, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-methylethylene, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-methylethylene, 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylethylene, 1-(4-methylphenyl)-2-methylethylene, 2-methyl-1-(1-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-methyl-1-(2-naphthyl)ethylene, 2-methyl-1-(2-thienyl)ethylene, 2-methyl-1-(4-pyridyl)ethylene, 1-hydroxytrimethylene, 1-oxotrimethylene, 1-cyclopentyltrimethylene, 1-cyclohexyltrimethylene, 1-phenyltrimethylene, 1-(1-naphthyl)trimethylene, 1-(2-naphthyl)trimethylene, 1-(4-fluorophenyl)trimethylene, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)trimethylene, 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)trimethylene, 1-(4-methylphenyl)trimethylene, 1-(1-naphthyl)trimethylene, 1-(2-naphthyl)trimethylene, 1-(2-thienyl)trimethylene, 1-(4-pyridyl)trimethylene, 3-hydroxytrimethylene, 3-oxotrimethylene, 3-cyclopentyltrimethylene, 3-cyclohexyltrimethylene, 3-phenyltrimethylene, 3-(1-naphthyl)trimethylene, 3-(2-naphthyl)trimethylene, 3-(4-fluorophenyl)trimethylene, 3-(4-chlorophenyl)trimethylene, 3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)trimethylene, 3-(4-methylphenyl)trimethylene, 3-(1-naphthyl)trimethylene, 3-(2-naphthyl)trimethylene, 3-(2-thienyl)trimethylene and 3-(4-pyridyl)trimethylene groups, of which the those alkylene groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and having a hydroxy, oxo or aryl substituent are preferred. More preferre are those alkylene groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and having a hydroxy, oxo or aryl substituent. The most preferred are the hydroxy-, oxo- and aryl-substituted methylene and ethylene groups.
Of these, the following classes of compounds of the present invention are preferred:
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (B) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (C) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (D) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (F) above, E is as defined in (G) above, G is as defined in (H) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (I) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (J) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (K) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (L) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (M) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (N) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (Q) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (R) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (S) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (T) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (U) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (V) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (W) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (X) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (Y) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (Z) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (AA) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (U) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (V) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (AB) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (AC) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (AD) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (AE) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (AA) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (U) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (V) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (AB) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (AF) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (AG) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (AH) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (AA) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (U) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (V) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (AB) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (AI) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (AJ) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (AK) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (AA) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Especially preferred are those compounds in which Z is as defined in (U) above, R.sup.5 is as defined in (V) above, R.sup.6 is as defined in (AB) above, X and Y are as defined in (E) above, D is as defined in (O) above, E is as defined in (P) above, G is as defined in (AF) above, R.sup.1 is as defined in (AL) above, R.sup.2 is as defined in (AH) above, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are as defined in (AA) above, and more especially those compounds of formula (Ia) or (Ib) and most especially those compounds of formula (Ia).
Particularly preferred compounds are:
Where the compounds of formula (I) contain a basic group, such as amino group, they can form salts with acids; where they contain an acidic group, they can form salts with bases. There is no particular restriction on the nature of the acid or base used to form such salts, provided that, where the compounds are intended for use as pharmaceuticals, the resulting salt is pharmaceutically acceptable, which, as is well understood in the art, means that the compound is not significantly less active or unacceptably less active and is not significantly more toxic or unacceptably more toxic than the original compound of formula (I). Where the compound of the invention is intended for non-pharmaceutical purposes, for example as an intermediate in the preparation of other, and possibly more active, compounds, even this restriction need not apply.
Examples of salts which may be formed with a basic group include: inorganic acid salts, for example, hydrohalic acid salts (such as hydrofluoric acid salts, hydrochloric acid salts, hydrobromic acid salts and hydroiodic acid salts), nitric acid salts, perchloric acid salts, sulfuric acid salts and phosphoric acid salts; organic acid salts, for example, lower alkanesulfonic acid salts (such as methanesulfonic acid salts, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid salts and ethanesulfonic acid salts), arylsulfonic acid salts (such as benzenesulfonic acid salts and p-toluenesulfonic acid salts), acetic acid salts, malic acid salts, fumaric acid salts, succinic acid salts, citric acid salts, ascorbic acid salts, tartaric acid salts, oxalic acid salts and maleic acid salts; and amino acid salts (such as glycine salts, lysine salts, arginine salts, ornithine salts, glutamic acid salts and aspartic acid salts). Of these, the hydrohalic acid salts are most preferred.
Examples of salts which may be formed with an acidic group include: alkali metal salts (such as sodium salts, potassium salts and lithium salts), alkaline earth metal salts (such as calcium salts and magnesium salts), other metal salts (such as aluminum salts and iron salts); amine salts, for example, inorganic salts such as ammonium salts and organic salts [such as t-octylamine salts, dibenzylamine salts, morpholine salts, glucosamine salts, phenylglycine alkyl ester salts, ethylene diamine salts, N-methylglucamine salts, guanidine salts, diethylamine salts, triethylamine salts, dicyclohexylamine salts, N,N'-dibenzylethylenediamine salts, chloroprocaine salts, procaine salts, diethanolamine salts, N-benzylphenethylamine salts, piperazine salts, tetramethylammonium salts and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane salts]; and amino acid salts (such as glycine salts, lysine salts, arginine salts, omithine salts, glutamic acid salts and aspartic acid salts).
Since the compounds of formula (I) contain in their molecules asymmetric carbon atoms, they may exist in the form of various isomers. In the present invention, all of these isomers and mixtures thereof are represented by the same formula, that is, formula (I), and these isomers and mixtures of these isomers at any ratio are all embraced by the present invention.
Where the part of the molecule of the compound of formula (I) of formula --G--R.sup.1 has the formula: ##STR13##
this contains an asymmetric carbon atom to which the groups R.sup.0 and R.sup.1 are attached. Where R.sup.0 represents a methyl group and R.sup.1 represents an optionally substituted phenyl group, we prefer those compounds in the R-configuration.
When the compound of formula (I) is allowed to stand in the air or is recrystallized, it may absorb water or may have adsorbed water attached thereto, thereby forming a hydrate. Such hydrates are also embraced by the present invention.
Where the compounds of formula (I) contain an acidic group or certain basic groups, they may form esters. Examples of such esters include esters with a hydroxy group and esters with a carboxy group. The ester residue may be an ordinary protecting group or a protecting group which can be cleaved in vivo by a biological method such as hydrolysis.
The term "ordinary protecting group" means a protecting group which can be cleaved by a chemical method such as hydrogenolysis, hydrolysis, electrolysis or photolysis.
Preferred examples of such ordinary protecting groups for an ester of a hydroxy group include:
Preferred examples of such ordinary protecting groups for an ester of a carboxy group include:
The term "protecting group which can be cleaved in vivo by a biological method such as hydrolysis" means a protecting group which is cleaved in vivo by a biological method such as hydrolysis and forms a free acid or salt thereof. Whether a compound is such a derivative or not can be determined by administering it by intravenous injection to an experimental animal, such as a rat or mouse, and then studying the body fluids of the animal to determine whether or not the compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof can be detected.
Preferred examples of such protecting groups which can be cleaved in vivo and which can form esters with hydroxy groups include:
1-(lower aliphatic acyloxy)-lower alkyl groups, such as the formyloxymethyl, acetoxymethyl, dimethylaminoacetoxymethyl, propionyloxymethyl, butyryloxymethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, valeryloxymethyl, isovaleryloxymethyl, hexanoyloxymethyl, 1-formyloxyethyl, 1-acetoxyethyl, 1-propionyloxyethyl, 1-butyryloxyethyl, 1-pivaloyloxyethyl, 1-valeryloxyethyl, 1-isovaleryloxyethyl, 1-hexanoyloxyethyl, 1-formyloxypropyl, 1-acetoxypropyl, 1-propionyloxypropyl, 1-butyryloxypropyl, 1-pivaloyloxypropyl, 1-valeryloxypropyl, 1-isovaleryloxypropyl, 1-hexanoyloxypropyl, 1-acetoxybutyl, 1-propionyloxybutyl, 1-butyryloxybutyl, 1-pivaloyloxybutyl, 1-acetoxypentyl, 1-propionyloxypentyl, 1-butyryloxypentyl, 1-pivaloyloxypentyl and 1-pivaloyloxyhexyl groups; PA3 1-(cycloalkylcarbonyloxy)-lower alkyl groups, such as the cyclopentylcarbonyloxymethyl, cyclohexylcarbonyloxymethyl, 1-cyclopentylcarbonyloxyethyl, 1-cyclohexylcarbonyloxyethyl, 1-cyclopentylcarbonyloxypropyl, 1-cyclohexylcarbonyloxypropyl, 1-cyclopentylcarbonyloxybutyl and 1-cyclohexylcarbonyloxybutyl groups; and PA3 1-(aromatic acyloxy)-lower alkyl groups, such as the benzoyloxymethyl group;
Preferred examples of such protecting groups which can be cleaved in vivo and which can form esters with carboxy groups include:
When the compound of formula (I) of the present invention contains an amino and/or carboxy group, it can be converted into derivatives other than the above-described pharmaceutically acceptable salts or the above-described esters. Examples of such other derivatives include amide derivatives.
Specific examples of the compounds of the present invention represented by the formula (I) include the compounds described in the following Tables 1 to 6. It should however be borne in mind that the present invention is not limited to or by these compounds. The compounds shown in Tables 1 to 6 have the structural formulae (I-1) to (I-6), respectively.
In Tables 1 to 6, the substituents of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and A are the following groups. ##STR14## ##STR15## ##STR16## ##STR17## ##STR18## ##STR19## ##STR20## ##STR21## ##STR22## ##STR23## ##STR24## ##STR25##
The following abbreviations are used in the Tables and in the above groups:
Ac acetyl group Bz benzyl group cHx cyclohexyl group Et ethyl group Me methyl group Ph phenyl group Pr propyl group iPr isopropyl group Sub. No.: substituent number
TABLE 1 (I-1) ##STR26## Cpd. No. R.sup.1 Sub. No. R.sup.2 Sub. No. R.sup.3 R.sup.4 A Sub. No. D E G 1-1 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-2 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-3 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-4 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-5 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-6 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-7 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-8 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-9 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-10 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-11 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-12 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-13 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-14 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-15 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-16 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-17 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-18 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-19 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-20 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-21 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-22 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-23 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-24 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-25 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-26 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-27 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-28 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-29 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-30 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-31 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-32 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-33 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-34 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-35 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-36 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-37 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-38 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-39 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-40 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-41 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-42 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-43 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-44 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-45 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-46 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-47 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-48 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-49 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-50 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-51 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-52 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-53 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-54 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-55 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-56 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-57 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-58 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-59 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-60 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-61 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-62 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-63 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-64 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-65 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-66 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-67 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-68 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-69 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-70 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-71 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-72 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-73 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-74 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-75 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-76 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-77 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-78 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-79 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-80 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-81 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-82 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-83 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-84 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-85 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-86 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-87 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-88 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-89 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-90 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-91 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-92 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-93 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-94 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-95 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-96 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-97 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-98 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-99 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-100 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-101 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-102 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-103 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-104 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-105 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-106 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-107 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-108 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-109 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-110 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-111 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-112 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-113 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 1-114 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-115 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-116 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-117 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-118 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-119 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-120 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-121 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-122 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-123 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-124 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-125 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-126 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-127 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-128 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-129 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-130 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-131 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-132 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-133 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-134 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-135 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-136 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-137 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-138 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-139 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-140 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-141 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-142 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-143 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-144 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-145 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-146 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-147 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-148 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-149 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-150 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-151 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-152 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-153 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-154 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-155 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-156 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-157 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-158 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-159 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-160 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-161 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-162 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-163 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-164 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-165 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-166 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-167 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-168 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-169 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-170 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-171 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-172 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-173 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-174 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-175 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-176 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-177 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-178 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-179 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-180 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-181 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-182 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-183 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-184 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-185 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-186 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-187 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-188 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-189 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-190 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-191 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-192 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-193 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-194 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-195 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-196 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-197 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-198 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-199 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-200 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-201 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-202 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-203 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-204 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-205 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-206 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-207 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-208 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-209 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-210 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-211 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-212 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-213 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-214 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-215 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-216 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-217 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-218 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-219 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-220 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-221 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-222 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-223 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-224 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-225 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-226 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-227 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-228 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-229 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-230 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-231 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-232 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-233 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-234 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-235 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-236 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-237 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-238 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-239 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-240 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-241 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-242 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-243 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-244 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-245 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-246 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-247 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-248 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-249 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-250 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-251 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-252 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-253 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-254 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-255 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-256 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-257 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-258 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-259 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-260 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-261 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-262 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-263 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-264 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-265 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-266 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-267 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-268 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-269 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-270 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-271 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-272 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-273 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-274 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-275 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-276 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-277 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-278 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-279 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-280 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-281 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-282 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-283 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-284 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-285 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-286 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-287 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-288 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-289 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-290 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-291 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-292 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-293 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-294 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-295 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 1-296 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)--
TABLE 2 (I-2) ##STR27## Cpd. R.sup.1 R.sup.2 A No. Sub. No Sub. No R.sup.3 R.sup.4 Sub. No D E G 2-1 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-4 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-5 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-6 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-7 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-8 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-9 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-10 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-11 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-12 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-13 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-14 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-15 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-16 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-17 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-18 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-19 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-20 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-21 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-22 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-23 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-24 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-25 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-26 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-27 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-28 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-29 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-30 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-31 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-32 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-33 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-34 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-35 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-36 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-37 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-38 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-39 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-40 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-41 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-42 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-43 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-44 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-45 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-46 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-47 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-48 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-49 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-50 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-51 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-52 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-53 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-54 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-55 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-56 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-57 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-58 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-59 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-60 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-61 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-62 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-63 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-64 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-65 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-66 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-67 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-68 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-69 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-70 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-71 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-72 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-73 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-74 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-75 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-76 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-77 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-78 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-79 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-80 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-81 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-82 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-83 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-84 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-85 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-86 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-87 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-88 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-89 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-90 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-91 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-92 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-93 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-94 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-95 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-96 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-97 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-98 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-99 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-100 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-101 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-102 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-103 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-104 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-105 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-106 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-107 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-108 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-109 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-110 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-111 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-112 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-113 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-114 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-115 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-116 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-117 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-118 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-119 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-120 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-121 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-122 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-123 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-124 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-125 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-126 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-127 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-128 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-129 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-130 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-131 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-132 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-133 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-134 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-135 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-136 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-137 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-138 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-139 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-140 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-141 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-142 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-143 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-144 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-145 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-146 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-147 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-148 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-149 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-150 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-151 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-152 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-153 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-154 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-155 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-156 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-157 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-158 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-159 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-160 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-161 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-162 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-163 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-164 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-165 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-166 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-167 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-168 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-169 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-170 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-171 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-172 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-173 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-174 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-175 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-176 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-177 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-178 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-179 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-180 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-181 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-182 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-183 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-184 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-185 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-186 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-187 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-188 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-189 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-190 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-191 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-192 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-193 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-194 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-195 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-196 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-197 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-198 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-199 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-200 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-201 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-202 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-203 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-204 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-205 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-206 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-207 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-208 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-209 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-210 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-211 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-212 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-213 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-214 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-215 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-216 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-217 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-218 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-219 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-220 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-221 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-222 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-223 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-224 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-225 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-226 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-227 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-228 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-229 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-230 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-231 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-232 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-233 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-234 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-235 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-236 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-237 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-238 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-239 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-240 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-241 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-242 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-243 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-244 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-245 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-246 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-247 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-248 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-249 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-250 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-251 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-252 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-253 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-254 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-255 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-256 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-257 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-258 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-259 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-260 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-261 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-262 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-263 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-264 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-265 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-266 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-267 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-268 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-269 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-270 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-271 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-272 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-273 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-274 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-275 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-276 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-277 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-278 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-279 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-280 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-281 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-282 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-283 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-284 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-285 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-286 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-287 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-288 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-289 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-290 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-291 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-292 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-293 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-294 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-295 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-296 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-297 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-298 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-299 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-300 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-301 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-302 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-303 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-304 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-305 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-306 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-307 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-308 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-309 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-310 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-311 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-312 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-313 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-314 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-315 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-316 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-317 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-318 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-319 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-320 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-321 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-322 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-323 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-324 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-325 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-326 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-327 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-328 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-329 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-330 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-331 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-332 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-333 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-334 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-335 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-336 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-337 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-338 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-339 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-340 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-341 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-342 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-343 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-344 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-345 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-346 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-347 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-348 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-349 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-350 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-351 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-352 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-353 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-354 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-355 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-356 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-357 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-358 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-359 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-360 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-361 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-362 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-363 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-364 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-365 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-366 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-367 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-368 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-369 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-370 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-371 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-372 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-373 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-374 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-375 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-376 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-377 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-378 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-379 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-380 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-381 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-382 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-383 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-384 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-385 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-386 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-387 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-388 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-389 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-390 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-391 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-9) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-392 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-9) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-393 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-9) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-394 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-395 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-396 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-397 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-398 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-399 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-400 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-401 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-402 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-403 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-404 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-405 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-406 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-407 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-408 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-409 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-410 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-411 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-412 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-413 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-414 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-415 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-416 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-417 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-418 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-419 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-420 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-421 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-422 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-423 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-424 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-425 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-426 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-427 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-13) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-428 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-13) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-429 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-13) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-430 (b-1) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-431 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-432 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-433 (b-2) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-434 (b-2) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-435 (b-2) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-436 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-437 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-438 (b-2) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-439 (b-2) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-440 (b-2) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-441 (b-3) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-442 (b-4) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-443 (b-5) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-444 (b-6) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-445 (b-7) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-446 (b-7) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-447 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-448 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-449 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-450 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-451 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-452 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2)3-- 2-453 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-454 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-455 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-456 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-457 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-458 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-459 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-460 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-461 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-462 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-463 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-464 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-465 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-466 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-467 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-468 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-469 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-470 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-471 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-472 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-473 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-474 (b-7) (b-7) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-475 (b-7) (b-7) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-476 (b-7) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-477 (b-7) (b-7) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-478 (b-7) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-479 (b-7) (b-7) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-480 (b-7) (b-7) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-481 (b-7) (b-7) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- -CH(Me)- 2-482 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-483 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-484 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-485 (b-7) (b-8) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-486 (b-7) (b-10) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-487 (b-7) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-488 (b-7) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-489 (b-7) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-490 (b-7) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-491 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-492 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-493 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-494 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-495 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-496 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-497 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-498 (b-7) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-499 (b-7) (b-12) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-500 (b-7) (b-12) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-501 (b-7) (b-12) 4-MeO H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-502 (b-7) (b-12) 4-MeO 5-MeO (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-503 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-504 (b-7) (b-13) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-505 (b-7) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-506 (b-7) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-507 (b-7) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-508 (b-7) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-509 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-510 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-511 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-512 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-513 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-514 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-515 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-516 (b-7) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-517 (b-7) (b-15) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-518 (b-7) (b-15) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-519 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-520 (b-7) (b-16) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-521 (b-7) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-522 (b-7) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-523 (b-7) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-524 (b-7) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-525 (b-7) (b-23) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-526 (b-7) (b-24) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-527 (b-7) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-528 (b-7) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-529 (b-7) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-530 (b-7) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-531 (b-7) (b-27) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-532 (b-7) (b-28) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-533 (b-7) (b-30) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-534 (b-7) (b-31) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-535 (b-7) (b-32) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-536 (b-7) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-537 (b-7) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-538 (b-7) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-539 (b-7) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-540 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-541 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-542 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-543 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-544 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-545 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-546 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-547 (b-7) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-548 (b-7) (b-34) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-549 (b-7) (b-34) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-550 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-551 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-552 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-553 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-554 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-555 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-556 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-557 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-558 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-559 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-560 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-561 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-562 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-563 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-564 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-565 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-566 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-567 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-568 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-569 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-570 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-571 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-572 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-573 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-574 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-575 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-576 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-577 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-578 (b-7) (b-35) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-579 (b-7) (b-35) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-580 (b-7) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-581 (b-7) (b-35) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-582 (b-7) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-583 (b-7) (b-35) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-584 (b-7) (b-35) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-585 (b-7) (b-35) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-586 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-587 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-588 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-589 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-590 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-591 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-592 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-593 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-594 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-595 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-596 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-597 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-598 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-599 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-600 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-601 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-602 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-603 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-604 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-605 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-606 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-607 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- COCH(Et)-- 2-608 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-609 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-610 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-611 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-612 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-613 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-614 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-615 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-616 (b-7) (b-37) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-617 (b-7) (b-37) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-618 (b-7) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-619 (b-7) (b-37) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-620 (b-7) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-621 (b-7) (b-37) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-622 (b-7) (b-37) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-623 (b-7) (b-37) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-624 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-625 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-626 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-627 (b-7) (b-38) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-628 (b-7) (b-41) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-629 (b-7) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-630 (b-7) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-631 (b-7) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-632 (b-7) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-633 (b-7) (b-43) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-634 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-635 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-636 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-637 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-638 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-639 (b-7) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-640 (b-7) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-641 (b-7) (b-72) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-642 (b-7) (b-72) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-643 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-644 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-645 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-646 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-647 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-648 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-649 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-650 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-651 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-652 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-653 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-654 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-655 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-656 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-657 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-658 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-659 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-660 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-661 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-662 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-663 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-664 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-665 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-666 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-667 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-668 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-669 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-670 (b-7) (b-73) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-671 (b-7) (b-73) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-672 (b-7) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-673 (b-7) (b-73) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-674 (b-7) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-675 (b-7) (b-73) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-676 (b-7) (b-73) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-677 (b-7) (b-73) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-678 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-679 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-680 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-681 (b-7) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-682 (b-7) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-683 (b-7) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-684 (b-7) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-685 (b-7) (b-75) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-686 (b-7) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-687 (b-7) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-688 (b-7) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-689 (b-7) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-690 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-691 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-692 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-693 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-694 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-695 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-696 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-697 (b-7) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-698 (b-7) (b-77) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-699 (b-7) (b-77) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-700 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-701 (b-7) (b-78) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-702 (b-8) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-703 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-704 (b-9) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-705 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-706 (b-10) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-707 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-708 (b-11) (b-l) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-709 (b-11) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-710 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-711 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-712 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-713 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-714 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-715 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-716 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-717 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-718 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-719 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-720 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-721 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-722 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-723 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-724 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-725 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-726 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-727 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-728 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-729 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-730 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-731 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-732 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-733 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-734 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-735 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-736 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-737 (b-11) (b-7) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-738 (b-11) (b-7) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-739 (b-11) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-740 (b-11) (b-7) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-741 (b-11) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-742 (b-11) (b-7) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-743 (b-11) (b-7) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-744 (b-11) (b-7) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-745 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-746 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-747 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-748 (b-11) (b-8) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-749 (b-11) (b-10) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-750 (b-11) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-751 (b-11) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-752 (b-11) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-753 (b-11) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-754 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-755 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-756 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-757 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-758 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-759 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-760 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-761 (b-11) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-762 (b-11) (b-12) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-763 (b-11) (b-12) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-764 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-765 (b-11) (b-13) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-766 (b-11) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-767 (b-11) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-768 (b-11) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-769 (b-11) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-770 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-771 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-772 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-773 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-774 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-775 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-776 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-777 (b-11) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-778 (b-11) (b-15) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-779 (b-11) (b-15) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-780 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-781 (b-11) (b-16) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-782 (b-11) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-783 (b-11) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-784 (b-11) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-785 (b-11) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-786 (b-11) (b-23) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-787 (b-11) (b-24) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-788 (b-11) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-789 (b-11) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-790 (b-11) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-791 (b-11) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-792 (b-11) (b-27) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-793 (b-11) (b-28) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-794 (b-11) (b-30) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-795 (b-11) (b-31) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-796 (b-11) (b-32) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-797 (b-11) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-798 (b-11) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-799 (b-11) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-800 (b-11) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-801 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-802 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-803 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-804 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-805 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-806 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-807 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-808 (b-11) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-809 (b-11) (b-34) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-810 (b-11) (b-34) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-811 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-812 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-813 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-814 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-815 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-816 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-817 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-818 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-819 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-820 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-821 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-822 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-823 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-824 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-825 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-826 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-827 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-828 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-829 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-830 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-831 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-832 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-833 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-834 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-835 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-836 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-837 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-838 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-839 (b-11) (b-35) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-840 (b-11) (b-35) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-841 (b-11) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-842 (b-11) (b-35) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-843 (b-11) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-844 (b-11) (b-35) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-845 (b-11) (b-35) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-846 (b-11) (b-35) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-847 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-848 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-849 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-850 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-851 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-852 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-853 (b-11) (b037) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-854 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-855 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-856 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-857 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-858 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-859 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-860 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-861 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-862 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-863 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-864 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-865 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-866 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-867 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-868 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-869 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-870 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-871 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-872 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-873 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-874 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-875 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-876 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-877 (b-11) (b-37) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-878 (b-11) (b-37) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-879 (b-11) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-880 (b-11) (b-37) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-881 (b-11) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-882 (b-11) (b-37) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-883 (b-11) (b-37) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-884 (b-11) (b-37) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-885 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-886 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-887 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-888 (b-11) (b-38) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-889 (b-11) (b-41) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-890 (b-11) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-891 (b-11) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-892 (b-11) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-893 (b-11) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-894 (b-11) (b-43) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-895 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-896 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-897 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-898 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-899 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-900 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-901 (b-11) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-902 (b-11) (b-72) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-903 (b-11) (b-72) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-904 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-905 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-906 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-907 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-908 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-909 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-910 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-911 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-912 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-913 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-914 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-915 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-916 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-917 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-918 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-919 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-920 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-921 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-922 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-923 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-924 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-925 (b-11) (b-73). H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-926 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-927 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-928 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-929 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-930 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-931 (b-11) (b-73) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-932 (b-11) (b-73) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-933 (b-11) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-934 (b-11) (b-73) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-935 (b-11) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-936 (b-11) (b-73) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-937 (b-11) (b-73) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-938 (b-11) (b-73) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-939 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-940 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-941 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-942 (b-11) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-943 (b-11) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-944 (b-11) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-945 (b-11) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-946 (b-11) (b-75) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-947 (b-11) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-948 (b-11) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-949 (b-11) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-950 (b-11) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-951 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-952 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-953 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-954 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-955 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-956 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-957 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-958 (b-11) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-959 (b-11) (b-77) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-960 (b-11) (b-77) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-961 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-962 (b-11) (b-78) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-963 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-964 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-965 (b-12) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-966 (b-12) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-967 (b-12) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-968 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-969 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-970 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-971 (b-12) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-972 (b-12) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-973 (b-12) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-974 (b-13) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-975 (b-13) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-976 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-977 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-978 (b-14) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-979 (b-14) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-980 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-981 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-982 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-983 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-984 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-985 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-986 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-987 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-988 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-989 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-990 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-991 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-992 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-993 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-994 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-995 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-996 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-997 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-998 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-999 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1000 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1001 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1002 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1003 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1004 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1005 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1006 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1007 (b-14) (b-7) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1008 (b-14) (b-7) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1009 (b-14) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1010 (b-14) (b-7) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1011 (b-14) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1012 (b-14) (b-7) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1013 (b-14) (b-7) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1014 (b-14) (b-7) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1015 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1016 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1017 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1018 (b-14) (b-8) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1019 (b-14) (b-10) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1020 (b-14) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1021 (b-14) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1022 (b-14) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1023 (b-14) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1024 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1025 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1026 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1027 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1028 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1029 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1030 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1031 (b-14) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1032 (b-14) (b-12) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1033 (b-14) (b-12) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1034 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1035 (b-14) (b-13) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1036 (b-14) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1037 (b-14) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1038 (b-14) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1039 (b-14) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1040 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1041 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1042 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1043 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1044 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1045 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1046 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1047 (b-14) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1048 (b-14) (b-15) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1049 (b-14) (b-15) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1050 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1051 (b-14) (b-16) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1052 (b-14) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1053 (b-14) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1054 (b-14) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1055 (b-14) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1056 (b-14) (b-23) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1057 (b-14) (b-24) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1058 (b-14) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1059 (b-14) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1060 (b-14) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1061 (b-14) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1062 (b-14) (b-27) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1063 (b-14) (b-28) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1064 (b-14) (b-30) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1065 (b-14) (b-31) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1066 (b-14) (b-32) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1067 (b-14) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1068 (b-14) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1069 (b-14) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1070 (b-14) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1071 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1072 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1073 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1074 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1075 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1076 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1077 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1078 (b-14) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1079 (b-14) (b-34) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1080 (b-14) (b-34) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1081 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1082 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1083 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1084 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1085 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1086 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1087 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1088 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1089 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1090 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1091 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1092 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1093 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1094 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1095 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1096 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1097 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1098 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1099 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1100 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1101 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1102 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1103 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1104 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1105 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1106 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1107 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1108 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1109 (b-14) (b-35) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-111O (b-14) (b-35) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1111 (b-14) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1112 (b-14) (b-35) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1113 (b-14) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1114 (b-14) (b-35) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1115 (b-14) (b-35) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1116 (b-14) (b-35) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1117 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1118 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1119 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1120 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1121 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1122 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1123 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1124 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1125 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1126 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1127 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1128 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1129 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1130 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1131 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1132 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1133 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1134 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1135 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1136 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1137 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1138 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1139 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1140 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1141 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1142 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1143 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1144 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1145 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1146 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1147 (b-14) (b-37) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1148 (b-14) (b-37) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1149 (b-14) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1150 (b-14) (b-37) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1151 (b-14) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1152 (b-14) (b-37) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1153 (b-14) (b-37) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1154 (b-14) (b-37) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1155 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1156 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1157 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1158 (b-14) (b-38) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1159 (b-14) (b-41) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1160 (b-14) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1161 (b-14) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1162 (b-14) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1163 (b-14) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1164 (b-14) (b-43) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1165 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1166 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1167 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1168 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1169 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1170 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1171 (b-14) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1172 (b-14) (b-72) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1173 (b-14) (b-72) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1174 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1175 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1176 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1177 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1178 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1179 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1180 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1181 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1182 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1183 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1184 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1185 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1186 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1187 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1188 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1189 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1190 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1191 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1192 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1193 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1194 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1195 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1196 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1197 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1198 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1199 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1200 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1201 (b-14) (b-73) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1202 (b-14) (b-73) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1203 (b-14) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1204 (b-14) (b-73) 5-C1 H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1205 (b-14) (b-73) 6-C1 H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1206 (b-14) (b-73) 4 OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1207 (b-14) (b-73) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1208 (b-14) (b-73) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1209 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1210 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1211 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1212 (b-14) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1213 (b-14) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1214 (b-14) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1215 (b-14) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1216 (b-14) (b-75) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1217 (b-14) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1218 (b-14) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1219 (b-14) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1220 (b-14) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1221 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1222 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1223 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1224 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1225 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1226 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1227 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1228 (b-14) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1229 (b-14) (b-77) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1230 (b-14) (b-77) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1231 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1232 (b-14) (b-78) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1233 (b-15) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1234 (b-15) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1235 (b-15) (b-3) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1236 (b-15) (b-4) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1237 (b-15) (b-5) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1238 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1239 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1240 (b-15) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1241 (b-15) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1242 (b-15) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1243 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1244 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1245 (b-15) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1246 (b-15) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1247 (b-15) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1248 (b-16) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1249 (b-17) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1250 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1251 (b-18) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1252 (b-18) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1253 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1254 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1255 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1256 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1257 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1258 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1259 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1260 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Et)-- 2-1261 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1262 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1263 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1264 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1265 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1266 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1267 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1268 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1269 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1270 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1271 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1272 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1273 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1274 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1275 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1276 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1277 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1278 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1279 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1280 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1281 (b-18) (b-7) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1282 (b-18) (b-7) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1283 (b-18) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1284 (b-18) (b-7) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1285 (b-18) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1286 (b-18) (b-7) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1287 (b-18) (b-7) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1288 (b-18) (b-7) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1289 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1290 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1291 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1292 (b-18) (b-8) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1293 (b-18) (b-10) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1294 (b-18) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1295 (b-18) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1296 (b-18) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1297 (b-18) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1298 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1299 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1300 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1301 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1302 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1303 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1304 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1305 (b-18) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1306 (b-18) (b-12) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1307 (b-18) (b-12) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1308 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1309 (b-18) (b-13) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1310 (b-18) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1311 (b-18) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1312 (b-18) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1313 (b-18) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1314 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1315 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1316 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1317 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1318 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1319 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1320 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1321 (b-18) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1322 (b-18) (b-15) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1323 (b-18) (b-15) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1324 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1325 (b-18) (b-16) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1326 (b-18) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1327 (b-18) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1328 (b-18) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1329 (b-18) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1330 (b-18) (b-23) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1331 (b-18) (b-24) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1332 (b-18) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1333 (b-18) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1334 (b-18) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1335 (b-18) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1336 (b-18) (b-27) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1337 (b-18) (b-28) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1338 (b-18) (b-30) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1339 (b-18) (b-31) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1340 (b-18) (b-32) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1341 (b-18) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1342 (b-18) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1343 (b-18) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1344 (b-18) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1345 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1346 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1347 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1348 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1349 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1350 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1351 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1352 (b-18) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1353 (b-18) (b-34) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1354 (b-18) (b-34) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1355 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1356 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1357 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1358 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1359 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1360 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1361 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1362 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1363 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1364 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1365 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1366 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1367 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1368 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1369 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1370 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1371 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1372 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1373 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1374 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1375 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1376 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1377 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1378 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1379 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1380 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1381 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1382 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1383 (b-18) (b-35) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1384 (b-18) (b-35) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1385 (b-18) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1386 (b-18) (b-35) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1387 (b-18) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1388 (b-18) (b-35) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1389 (b-18) (b-35) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1390 (b-18) (b-35) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1391 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1392 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1393 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1394 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1395 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1396 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1397 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1398 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1399 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1400 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1401 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1402 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1403 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1404 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1405 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1406 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1407 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1408 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1409 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1410 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1411 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1412 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1413 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1414 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1415 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1416 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1417 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1418 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1419 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1420 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1421 (b-18) (b-37) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1422 (b-18) (b-37) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1423 (b-18) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1424 (b-18) (b-37) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1425 (b-18) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1426 (b-18) (b-37) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1427 (b-18) (b-37) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1428 (b-18) (b-37) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1429 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1430 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1431 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1432 (b-18) (b-38) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1433 (b-18) (b-41) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1434 (b-18) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1435 (b-18) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1436 (b-18) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1437 (b-18) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1438 (b-18) (b-43) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1439 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1440 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1441 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1442 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1443 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1444 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1445 (b-18) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1446 (b-18) (b-72) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1447 (b-18) (b-72) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1448 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1449 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1450 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1451 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1452 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1453 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1454 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1455 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1456 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1457 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1458 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1459 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1460 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1461 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1462 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1463 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1464 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1465 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1466 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1467 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1468 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1469 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1470 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1471 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1472 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1473 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1474 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1475 (b-18) (b-73) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1476 (b-18) (b-73) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1477 (b-18) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1478 (b-18) (b-73) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1479 (b-18) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1480 (b-18) (b-73) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1481 (b-18) (b-73) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1482 (b-18) (b-73) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1483 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1484 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1485 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1486 (b-18) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1487 (b-18) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1488 (b-18) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1489 (b-18) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1490 (b-18) (b-75) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1491 (b-18) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1492 (b-18) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1493 (b-18) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1494 (b-18) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1495 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1496 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1497 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1498 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1499 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1500 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1501 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1502 (b-18) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1503 (b-18) (b-77) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1504 (b-18) (b-77) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1505 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1506 (b-18) (b-78) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1507 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1508 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1509 (b-19) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1510 (b-19) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1511 (b-19) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1512 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1513 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1514 (b-19) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1515 (b-19) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1516 (b-19) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1517 (b-19) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1518 (b-20) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1519 (b-20) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1520 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1521 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1522 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1523 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1524 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1525 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1526 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1527 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1528 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1529 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1530 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1531 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1532 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1533 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1534 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1535 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1536 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1537 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1538 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1539 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1540 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1541 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1542 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1543 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1544 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1545 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1546 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1547 (b-20) (b-7) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1548 (b-20) (b-7) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1549 (b-20) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1550 (b-20) (b-7) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1551 (b-20) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1552 (b-20) (b-7) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1553 (b-20) (b-7) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1554 (b-20) (b-7) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1555 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1556 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1557 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1558 (b-20) (b-8) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1559 (b-20) (b-10) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1560 (b-20) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1561 (b-20) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1562 (b-20) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1563 (b-20) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1564 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1565 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1566 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1567 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1568 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1569 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1570 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1571 (b-20) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1572 (b-20) (b-12) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1573 (b-20) (b-12) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1574 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1575 (b-20) (b-13) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1576 (b-20) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1577 (b-20) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1578 (b-20) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1579 (b-20) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1580 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1581 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1582 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1583 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1584 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1585 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1586 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1587 (b-20) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1588 (b-20) (b-15) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1589 (b-20) (b-15) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1590 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1591 (b-20) (b-16) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1592 (b-20) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1593 (b-20) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1594 (b-20) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1595 (b-20) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1596 (b-20) (b-23) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1597 (b-20) (b-24) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1598 (b-20) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1599 (b-20) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1600 (b-20) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1601 (b-20) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1602 (b-20) (b-27) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1603 (b-20) (b-28) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1604 (b-20) (b-30) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1605 (b-20) (b-31) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1606 (b-20) (b-32) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1607 (b-20) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1608 (b-20) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1609 (b-20) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1610 (b-20) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1611 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 2-1612 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1613 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1614 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1615 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1616 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1617 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1618 (b-20) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1619 (b-20) (b-34) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1620 (b-20) (b-34) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1621 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1622 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1623 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1624 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1625 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1626 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1627 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1628 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1629 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1630 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1631 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1632 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1633 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1634 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1635 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1636 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1637 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1638 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1639 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1640 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1641 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1642 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1643 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1644 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1645 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1646 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1647 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1648 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1649 (b-20) (b-35) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1650 (b-20) (b-35) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1651 (b-20) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1652 (b-20) (b-35) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1653 (b-20) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1654 (b-20) (b-35) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1655 (b-20) (b-35) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1666 (b-20) (b-35) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1667 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1668 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1669 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1670 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1671 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1672 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1673 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1674 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1675 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1676 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1677 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1678 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1679 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1680 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1681 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1682 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1683 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1684 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1685 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1686 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1687 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1688 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1689 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1690 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1691 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1692 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1693 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1694 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1695 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1696 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1697 (b-20) (b-37) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1698 (b-20) (b-37) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1699 (b-20) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1700 (b-20) (b-37) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1701 (b-20) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1702 (b-20) (b-37) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1703 (b-20) (b-37) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1704 (b-20) (b-37) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1705 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1706 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1707 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1708 (b-20) (b-38) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1709 (b-20) (b-41) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1710 (b-20) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1711 (b-20) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1712 (b-20) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1713 (b-20) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1714 (b-20) (b-43) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1715 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1716 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1717 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1718 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1719 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1720 (b-20) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1721 (b-20) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1722 (b-20) (b-72) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1723 (b-20) (b-72) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1724 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-1725 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1726 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1727 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1728 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-1729 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1730 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1731 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1732 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1733 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1734 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1735 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-1736 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-1737 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-1738 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-1739 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-1740 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1741 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1742 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-1743 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-1744 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1745 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1746 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1747 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1748 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1749 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1750 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1751 (b-20) (b-73) 4-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1752 (b-20) (b-73) 6-F H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1753 (b-20) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1754 (b-20) (b-73) 5-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1755 (b-20) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1756 (b-20) (b-73) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1757 (b-20) (b-73) 5-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1758 (b-20) (b-73) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1759 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-1760 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1761 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1762 (b-20) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1763 (b-20) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1764 (b-20) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1765 (b-20) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1766 (b-20) (b-75) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1767 (b-20) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1768 (b-20) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1769 (b-20) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1770 (b-20) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1771 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1772 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1773 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-1774 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1775 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1776 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1777 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1778 (b-20) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1779 (b-20) (b-77) 4-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1780 (b-20) (b-77) 6-OH H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1781 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1782 (b-20) (b-78) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1783 (b-21) (b-1) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1784 (b-21) (b-2) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1785 (b-21) (b-3) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1786 (b-21) (b-4) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1787 (b-21) (b-5) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1788 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1789 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1790 (b-21) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1791 (b-21) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1792 (b-21) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1793 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1794 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1795 (b-21) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1796 (b-21) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1797 (b-21) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1798 (b-22) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1799 (b-23) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1800 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1801 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1802 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1803 (b-24) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1804 (b-24) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1805 (b-24) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1806 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1807 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1808 (b-24) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1809 (b-24) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1810 (b-24) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1811 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1812 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1813 (b-25) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1814 (b-25) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1815 (b-25) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1816 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1817 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1818 (b-25) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1819 (b-25) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1820 (b-25) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1821 (b-26) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1822 (b-27) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1823 (b-28) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1824 (b-29) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1825 (b-30) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1826 (b-31) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1827 (b-32) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1828 (b-33) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1829 (b-34) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1830 (b-35) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1831 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1832 (b-36) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1833 (b-37) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1834 (b-38) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1835 (b-39) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1836 (b-40) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1837 (b-41) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1838 (b-42) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1839 (b-43) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1840 (b-44) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1841 (b-45) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1842 (b-46) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1843 (b-47) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1844 (b-48) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1845 (b-49) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1846 (b-50) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1847 (b-51) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1848 (b-52) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1849 (b-53) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1850 (b-54) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1851 (b-55) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1852 (b-56) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1853 (b-57) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1854 (b-58) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1855 (b-59) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1856 (b-60) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1857 (b-61) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1858 (b-62) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1859 (b-63) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1860 (b-64) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1861 (b-65) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1862 (b-66) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1863 (b-67) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1864 (b-68) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1865 (b-69) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1866 (b-70) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1867 (b-71) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1868 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1869 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1870 (b-72) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1871 (b-72) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1872 (b-72) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1873 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1874 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1875 (b-72) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1876 (b-72) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1877 (b-72) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1878 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1879 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1880 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1881 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1882 (b-73) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1883 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1884 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1885 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1886 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1887 (b-73) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1888 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1889 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1890 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1891 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1892 (b-73) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1893 (b-73) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1894 (b-73) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1895 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1896 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1897 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1898 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1899 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1900 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1901 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1902 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1903 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1904 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1905 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1906 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1907 (b-73) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1908 (b-73) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1909 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1910 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1911 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1912 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1913 (b-73) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1914 (b-73) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1915 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1916 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1917 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1918 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1919 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1920 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1921 (b-74) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1922 (b-74) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1923 (b-74) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1924 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1925 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1926 (b-74) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1927 (b-74) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1928 (b-74) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1929 (b-75) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1930 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1931 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1932 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1933 (b-76) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1934 (b-76) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1935 (b-76) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1936 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1937 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1938 (b-76) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1939 (b-76) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1940 (b-76) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1941 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1942 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1943 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1944 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1945 (b-77) (b-11) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1946 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1947 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1948 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1949 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1950 (b-77) (b-14) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1951 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1952 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1953 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1954 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1955 (b-77) (b-17) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1956 (b-77) (b-25) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1957 (b-77) (b-33) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1958 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1959 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1960 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1961 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1962 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1963 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1964 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1965 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1966 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1967 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1968 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1969 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1970 (b-77) (b-42) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1971 (b-77) (b-72) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1972 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1973 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1974 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1975 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1976 (b-77) (b-74) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1977 (b-77) (b-76) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1978 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1979 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1980 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1981 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1982 (b-78) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1983 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1984 (b-79) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1985 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-1986 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1987 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1988 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1989 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1990 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1991 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1992 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1993 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1994 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-1995 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1996 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1997 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1998 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-1999 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2000 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2001 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2002 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2003 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2004 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2005 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2006 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2007 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2008 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2009 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2010 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2011 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2012 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2013 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2014 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2015 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2016 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2017 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2018 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2019 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2020 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2021 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2022 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2023 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2024 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2025 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2026 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2027 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2028 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2029 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2030 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2031 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2032 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2033 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2034 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2035 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2036 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2037 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2038 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2039 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2040 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2041 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2042 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2043 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2044 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2045 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2046 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2047 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2048 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2049 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2050 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2051 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2052 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2053 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2054 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2055 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2056 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2057 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2058 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2059 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2060 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2061 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2062 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2063 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2064 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2065 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2066 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2067 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2068 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2069 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2070 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2071 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2072 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2073 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2074 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2075 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2076 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2077 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2078 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2079 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2080 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2081 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2082 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2083 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2084 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2085 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2086 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2087 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2088 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2089 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2090 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2091 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2092 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2093 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2094 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2095 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-16) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2096 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-16) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2097 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-16) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2098 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-17) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2099 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-17) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2100 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-17) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2101 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2102 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2103 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2104 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2105 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2106 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2107 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2108 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2109 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2110 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2111 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2112 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2113 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2114 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2115 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2116 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2117 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2118 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2119 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2120 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2121 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2122 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2123 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2124 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2125 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2126 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2127 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2128 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2129 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2130 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2131 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2132 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2133 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2134 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2135 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2136 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2137 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2138 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2139 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2140 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2141 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2142 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2143 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2144 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2145 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2146 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2147 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2148 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2149 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2150 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2151 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2152 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2153 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2154 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2155 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2156 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2157 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2158 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2159 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2160 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2161 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2162 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2163 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2164 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2165 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2166 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2167 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2168 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2169 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2170 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2171 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2172 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2173 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2174 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2175 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2176 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2177 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2178 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2179 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2180 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2181 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2182 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2183 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2184 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2185 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2186 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2187 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2188 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2189 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2190 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2191 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2192 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2193 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2194 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2195 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2196 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2197 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2198 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2199 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2200 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2201 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2202 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2203 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2204 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2205 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2206 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2207 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2208 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2209 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2210 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2211 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2212 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2213 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2214 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2215 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2216 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2217 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2218 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2219 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2220 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2221 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2222 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2223 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2224 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2225 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2226 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2227 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2228 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2229 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2230 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2231 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2232 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2233 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2234 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2235 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2236 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2237 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2238 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2239 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2240 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2241 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2242 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2243 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2244 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2245 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2246 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2247 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2248 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2249 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2250 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2251 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2252 (b 77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2253 (b 77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2254 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2255 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2256 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2257 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2258 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2259 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2260 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2261 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2262 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2263 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2264 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2265 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2266 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2267 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2268 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2269 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2270 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2271 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2272 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2273 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2274 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2275 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2276 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2277 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2278 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2279 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2280 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2281 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2282 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2283 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2284 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2285 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2286 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2287 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2288 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2289 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2290 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2291 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2292 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2293 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2294 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2295 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2296 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2297 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2298 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2299 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2300 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2301 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2302 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2303 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2304 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2305 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2306 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2307 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2308 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2309 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2310 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2311 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2312 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2313 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2314 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2315 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2316 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2317 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2318 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2319 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2320 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2321 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2322 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2323 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2324 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2325 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2326 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2327 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2328 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2329 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2330 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2331 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2332 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2333 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2334 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2335 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2336 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2337 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2338 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2339 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2340 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2341 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2342 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2343 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2344 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2345 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2346 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2347 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2348 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2349 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2350 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2351 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2352 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2353 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2354 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2355 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2356 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2357 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2358 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2359 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2360 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2361 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2362 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2363 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2364 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2365 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2366 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2367 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2368 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2369 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2370 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2371 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2372 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2373 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2374 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2375 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2376 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2377 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2378 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2379 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2380 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2381 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2382 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2383 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2384 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-22) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2385 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-22) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2386 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-22) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2387 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-23) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2388 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-23) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2389 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-23) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2390 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2391 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2392 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2393 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2394 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2395 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2396 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2397 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2398 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2399 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2400 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2401 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2402 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2403 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2404 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2405 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2406 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2407 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2408 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2409 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2410 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2411 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2412 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2413 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2414 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2415 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2416 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2417 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2418 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2419 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2420 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2421 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2422 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2423 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2424 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2425 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2426 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2427 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2428 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2429 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2430 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2431 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2432 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2433 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2434 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-25) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2435 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-25) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2436 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-25) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2437 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2438 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2439 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2440 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2441 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2442 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2443 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2444 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2445 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2446 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2447 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2448 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2449 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2450 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2451 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2452 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2453 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2454 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2455 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2456 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2457 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2458 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2459 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2460 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2461 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2462 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2463 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2464 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2465 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2466 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2467 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2468 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2469 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2470 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2471 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2472 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2473 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2474 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2475 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2476 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2477 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2478 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2479 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2480 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2481 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2482 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2483 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2484 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2485 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2486 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2487 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2488 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2489 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2490 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2491 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2492 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2493 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2494 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2495 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2496 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2497 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2498 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2499 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2500 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2501 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2502 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2503 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2504 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2505 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2506 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2507 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2508 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2509 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2510 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2511 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2512 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2513 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2514 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2515 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2516 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2517 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2518 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2519 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2520 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2521 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2522 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2523 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2524 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2525 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2526 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2527 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2528 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2529 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2530 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2531 (b 76) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2532 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2533 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2534 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2535 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2536 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2537 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2538 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2539 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2540 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2541 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2542 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2543 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2544 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2545 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2546 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2547 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2548 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2549 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2550 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2551 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2552 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2553 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2554 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2555 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2556 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2557 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2558 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2559 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2560 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2561 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2562 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2563 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2564 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2565 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2566 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2567 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2568 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2569 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2570 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2571 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2572 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2573 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2574 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2575 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2576 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2577 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2578 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2579 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2580 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2581 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2582 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2583 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2584 (b-l8) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2585 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2586 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2587 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2588 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2589 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2590 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2591 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2592 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2593 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2594 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2595 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2596 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2597 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2598 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2599 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2600 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2601 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2602 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2603 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2604 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2605 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2606 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2607 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2608 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2609 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2610 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2611 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2612 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2613 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2614 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2615 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2616 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2617 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2618 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2619 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2620 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2621 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2622 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2623 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2624 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2625 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2626 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2627 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2628 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2629 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2630 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2631 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2632 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-30) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2633 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-30) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2634 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-30) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2635 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2636 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2637 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2638 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2639 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2640 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2641 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2642 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2643 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2644 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2645 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2646 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2647 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2648 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2649 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2650 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2651 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2652 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2653 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2654 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2655 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2656 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2657 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2658 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2659 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2660 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2661 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2662 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2663 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2664 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2665 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2666 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2667 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2668 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2669 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2670 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2671 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2672 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2673 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2674 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2675 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2676 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2677 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2678 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2679 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2680 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2681 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2682 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2683 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2684 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2685 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2686 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2687 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2688 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2689 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2690 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2691 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2692 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2693 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2694 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2695 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2696 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2697 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2698 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2699 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2700 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2701 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2702 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2703 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2704 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2705 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2706 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2707 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2708 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2709 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2710 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2711 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2712 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2713 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2714 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2715 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2716 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2717 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2718 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2719 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2720 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2721 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2722 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2723 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2724 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2725 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2726 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2727 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2728 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2729 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2730 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2731 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2732 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2733 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2734 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2735 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2736 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2737 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2738 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2739 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2740 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2741 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2742 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2743 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2744 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2745 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2746 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2747 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2748 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2749 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2750 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2751 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2752 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2753 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2754 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2755 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2756 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2757 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2758 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2759 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2760 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2761 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2762 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2763 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2764 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2765 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2766 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2767 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2768 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2769 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2770 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2771 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2772 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2773 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2774 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2775 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2776 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2777 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2778 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2779 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2780 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2781 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2782 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2783 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2784 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2785 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2786 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2787 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2788 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2789 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2790 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2791 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2792 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2793 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2794 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2795 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2796 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2797 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2798 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2799 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2800 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2801 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2802 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2803 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2804 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2805 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2806 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2807 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2808 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2809 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2810 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2811 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2812 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2813 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2814 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2815 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2816 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2817 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2818 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2819 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2820 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2821 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2822 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2823 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2824 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2825 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2826 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2827 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2828 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2829 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2830 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-35) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2831 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-35) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2832 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-35) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2833 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2834 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2835 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2836 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2837 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2838 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2839 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2840 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2841 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2842 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2843 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2844 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2845 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2846 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2847 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2848 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2849 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2850 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2851 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2852 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2853 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2854 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-37) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2855 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-37) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2856 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-37) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2857 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2858 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2859 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2860 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2861 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2862 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2863 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2864 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2865 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2866 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2867 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2868 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2869 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2870 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2871 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2872 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2873 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2874 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2875 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2876 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2877 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2878 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2879 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2880 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2881 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2882 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2883 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2884 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-40) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2885 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-40) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2886 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-40) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2887 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2888 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2889 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2890 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2891 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2892 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2893 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-42) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2894 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-42) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2895 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-42) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2896 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2897 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2898 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2899 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2900 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2901 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2902 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2903 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2904 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2905 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2906 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2907 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2908 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2909 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2910 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2911 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2912 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2913 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2914 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2915 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2916 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2917 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2918 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2919 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2920 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2921 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2922 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2923 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2924 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2925 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2926 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2927 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2928 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2929 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2930 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2931 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2932 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2933 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2934 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2935 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2936 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2937 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2938 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2939 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2940 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2941 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2942 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2943 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2944 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2945 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2946 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2947 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2948 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2949 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2950 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2951 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2952 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2953 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2954 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2955 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2956 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2957 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2958 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2959 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2960 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2961 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2962 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2963 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2964 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2965 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2966 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2967 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2968 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2969 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2960 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2961 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2962 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2963 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2964 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2965 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2966 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2967 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2968 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2969 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2970 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2971 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2972 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2973 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2974 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2975 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2976 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2977 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2978 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2979 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2980 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2981 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2982 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2983 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2984 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2985 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2986 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2987 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2988 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2989 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-2990 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2991 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2992 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2993 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2994 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2995 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2996 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2997 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2998 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-2999 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3000 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3001 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3002 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3003 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3004 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3005 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3006 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3007 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3008 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3009 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3010 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3011 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3012 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3013 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3014 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3015 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3016 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3017 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3018 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3019 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3020 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3021 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3022 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3023 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3024 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3025 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3026 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3027 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3028 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3029 (b-l5) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3030 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3031 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3032 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3033 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3034 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3035 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3036 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3037 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3038 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3039 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3040 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3041 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3042 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3043 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3044 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3045 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3046 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3047 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3048 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3049 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3050 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3051 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3052 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3053 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3054 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3055 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3056 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3057 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3058 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3059 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3060 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3061 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3062 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3063 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3064 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3065 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3066 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3067 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3068 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3069 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3070 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3071 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3072 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3073 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3074 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3075 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3076 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3077 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3078 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3079 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3080 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3081 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3082 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3083 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3084 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3085 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3086 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3087 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-48) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3088 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-48) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3089 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-48) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3090 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3091 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3092 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3093 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-3094 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-3095 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-3096 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-3097 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3098 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3099 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3100 (b-7) (b-7) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3101 (b-7) (b-7) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3102 (b-7) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3103 (b-7) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3104 (b-7) (b-7) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3105 (b-7) (b-7) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3106 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3107 (b-7) (b-8) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3108 (b-7) (b-10) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3109 (b-7) (b-11) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3110 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3111 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3112 (b-7) (b-13) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3113 (b-7) (b-14) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3114 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3115 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3116 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3117 (b-7) (b-16) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3118 (b-7) (b-17) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3119 (b-7) (b-23) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3120 (b-7) (b-24) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3121 (b-7) (b-25) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3122 (b-7) (b-27) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3123 (b-7) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3124 (b-7) (b-30) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3125 (b-7) (b-31) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3126 (b-7) (b-32) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3127 (b-7) (b-33) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3128 (b-7) (b-34) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3129 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3130 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3131 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3132 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3133 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3134 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3135 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3136 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --C(Me).sub.2 -- 2-3137 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3138 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-3139 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-3140 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-3141 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-3142 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-3143 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3144 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3145 (b-7) (b-35) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3146 (b-7) (b-35) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3147 (b-7) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3148 (b-7) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3149 (b-7) (b-35) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3150 (b-7) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3151 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3152 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-3153 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-3154 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3155 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3156 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3157 (b-7) (b-38) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3158 (b-7) (b-41) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3159 (b-7) (b-42) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3160 (b-7) (b-43) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3161 (b-8) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3162 (b-8) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3163 (b-8) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3164 (b-8) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3165 (b-8) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3166 (b-11) (b-1) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3167 (b-11) (b-2) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3168 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3169 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3170 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3171 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3172 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3173 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CO-- 2-3174 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH.sub.2 -- 2-3175 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3176 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3177 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3178 (b-11) (b-8) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3179 (b-11) (b-10) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3180 (b-11) (b-11) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3181 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3182 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3183 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3184 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3185 (b-11) (b-13) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3186 (b-11) (b-14) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3187 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3188 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3189 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3290 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3291 (b-11) (b-16) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3292 (b-11) (b-17) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3293 (b-11) (b-23) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3294 (b-11) (b-24) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3295 (b-11) (b-25) H H (a-l) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3296 (b-11) (b-27) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3297 (b-11) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3298 (b-11) (b-30) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3299 (b-11) (b-31) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3200 (b-11) (b-32) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3201 (b-11) (b-33) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3202 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3203 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3204 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3205 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3206 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3207 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3208 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3209 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3210 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3211 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3212 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-3213 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-3214 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-3215 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3216 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3217 (b-11) (b-35) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3218 (b-11) (b-35) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3219 (b-11) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3220 (b-11) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3221 (b-11) (b-35) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3222 (b-11) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3223 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3224 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3225 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3226 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3227 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3228 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3229 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3230 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-3231 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-3232 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-3233 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3234 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3235 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3236 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3237 (b-11) (b-38) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3238 (b-11) (b-41) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3239 (b-11) (b-42) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3240 (b-11) (b-43) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3241 (b-11) (b-72) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3242 (b-11) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3243 (b-11) (b-72) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3244 (b-11) (b-72) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3245 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3246 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3247 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3248 (b-11) (b-73) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3249 (b-11) (b-73) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3250 (b-11) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3251 (b-11) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3252 (b-11) (b-73) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3253 (b-11) (b-73) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3254 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3255 (b-11) (b-74) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3256 (b-11) (b-76) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3257 (b-11) (b-77) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3258 (b-11) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3259 (b-11) (b-77) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3260 (b-11) (b-77) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3261 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3262 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3263 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3264 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3265 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3266 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3267 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3268 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)-- 2-3269 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(.dbd.O)-- 2-3270 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 C(Ph)-- 2-3271 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3272 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me).sub.2 -- 2-3273 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3274 (b-14) (b-7) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3275 (b-14) (b-7) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3276 (b-14) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3277 (b-14) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3278 (b-14) (b-7) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3279 (b-14) (b-7) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3280 (b-14) (b-7) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3281 (b-14) (b-11) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3282 (b-14) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3283 (b-14) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3284 (b-14) (b-12) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3285 (b-14) (b-12) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3286 (b-14) (b-14) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3287 (b-14) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3288 (b-14) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3289 (b-14) (b-15) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3390 (b-14) (b-15) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3391 (b-14) (b-17) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3392 (b-14) (b-25) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3393 (b-14) (b-33) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3394 (b-14) (b-34) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3395 (b-14) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3396 (b-14) (b-34) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3397 (b-14) (b-34) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3398 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3399 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3300 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3301 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3302 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3303 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3304 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3305 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3306 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3307 (b-14) (b-35) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3308 (b-14) (b-35) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3309 (b-14) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3310 (b-14) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3311 (b-14) (b-35) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3312 (b-14) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3313 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3314 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3315 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3316 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3317 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3318 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3319 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3320 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3321 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3322 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3323 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3324 (b-14) (b-37) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3325 (b-14) (b-37) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3326 (b-14) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3327 (b-14) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3328 (b-14) (b-37) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3329 (b-14) (b-37) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3330 (b-14) (b-37) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3331 (b-14) (b-42) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3332 (b-14) (b-72) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3333 (b-14) (b-72) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3334 (b-14) (b-72) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3335 (b-14) (b-72) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3336 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3337 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3338 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3339 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3340 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3341 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3342 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3343 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3344 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3345 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3346 (b-14) (b-73) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3347 (b-14) (b-73) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3348 (b-14) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3349 (b-14) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3350 (b-14) (b-73) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3351 (b-14) (b-73) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3352 (b-14) (b-73) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3353 (b-14) (b-74) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3354 (b-14) (b-76) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3355 (b-14) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3356 (b-14) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3357 (b-14) (b-77) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3358 (b-14) (b-77) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3359 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3360 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3361 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3362 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3363 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3364 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3365 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3366 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3367 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3368 (b-18) (b-7) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3369 (b-18) (b-7) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3370 (b-18) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3371 (b-18) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3372 (b-18) (b-7) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3373 (b-18) (b-7) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3374 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3375 (b-18) (b-11) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3376 (b-18) (b-12) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3377 (b-18) (b-12) 4-MeO 5-MeO (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3378 (b-18) (b-12) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3379 (b-18) (b-14) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3380 (b-18) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3381 (b-18) (b-15) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3382 (b-18) (b-15) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3383 (b-18) (b-17) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3384 (b-18) (b-25) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3385 (b-18) (b-27) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3386 (b-18) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3387 (b-18) (b-33) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3388 (b-18) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3389 (b-18) (b-34) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3490 (b-18) (b-34) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3491 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3492 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3493 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3494 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3495 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3496 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3497 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3498 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3499 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3400 (b-18) (b-35) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3401 (b-18) (b-35) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3402 (b-18) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3403 (b-18) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3404 (b-18) (b-35) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3405 (b-18) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3406 (b-18) (b-35) 4-MeO 5-MeO (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3407 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3408 (b-18) (b-37) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3409 (b-18) (b-37) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3410 (b-18) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3411 (b-18) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3412 (b-18) (b-37) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3413 (b-18) (b-37) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3414 (b-18) (b-42) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3415 (b-18) (b-72) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3416 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3417 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3418 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3419 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3420 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3421 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3422 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 2-3423 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3424 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3425 (b-18) (b-73) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3426 (b-18) (b-73) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3427 (b-18) (b-73) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3428 (b-18) (b-73) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3429 (b-18) (b-73) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3430 (b-18) (b-73) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3431 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3432 (b-18) (b-74) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3433 (b-18) (b-76) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3434 (b-18) (b-77) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3435 (b-18) (b-77) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3436 (b-18) (b-77) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3437 (b-18) (b-78) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3438 (b-18) (b-80) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3439 (b-18) (b-83) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3440 (b-19) (b-77) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3441 (b-20) (b-7) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3442 (b-20) (b-7) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3443 (b-20) (b-7) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3444 (b-20) (b-7) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3445 (b-20) (b-7) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3446 (b-20) (b-7) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3447 (b-20) (b-11) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3448 (b-20) (b-12) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3449 (b-20) (b-12) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3450 (b-20) (b-12) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3451 (b-20) (b-14) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3452 (b-20) (b-15) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3453 (b-20) (b-15) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3454 (b-20) (b-15) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3455 (b-20) (b-17) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3456 (b-20) (b-25) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3457 (b-20) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3458 (b-20) (b-33) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3459 (b-20) (b-34) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3460 (b-20) (b-34) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3461 (b-20) (b-34) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3462 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- single bond 2-3463 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 -- 2-3464 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 -- 2-3465 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Et)-- 2-3466 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- 2-3467 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH.sub.2 CH(Me)-- 2-3468 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Et)-- 2-3469 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --O-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3470 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --S-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3471 (b-20) (b-35) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3472 (b-20) (b-35) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3473 (b-20) (b-35) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3474 (b-20) (b-35) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3475 (b-20) (b-35) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3476 (b-20) (b-35) 4-MeO 5-MeO (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3477 (b-20) (b-35) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3478 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) N --CO-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3479 (b-20) (b-37) 4-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3480 (b-20) (b-37) 6-F H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3481 (b-20) (b-37) 4-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3482 (b-20) (b-37) 6-Cl H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3483 (b-20) (b-37) 4-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3484 (b-20) (b-37) 6-MeO H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3485 (b-20) (b-40) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3486 (b-20) (b-42) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3487 (b-20) (b-74) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3488 (b-20) (b-76) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3489 (b-20) (b-84) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3590 (b-20) (b-85) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3591 (b-28) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3592 (b-29) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3593 (b-30) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3594 (b-31) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3595 (b-32) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3596 (b-33) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3597 (b-34) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3598 (b-35) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3599 (b-36) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3500 (b-37) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3501 (b-38) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3502 (b-81) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3503 (b-81) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3504 (b-81) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3505 (b-82) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3506 (b-86) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3507 (b-87) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3508 (b-88) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3509 (b-88) (b-12) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3510 (b-88) (b-15) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3511 (b-88) (b-28) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3512 (b-88) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3513 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-49) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 2-3514 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-50) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)--
TABLE 3 (I-3) ##STR28## Cpd. R.sup.1 R.sup.2 A No. Sub. No Sub. No R.sup.3 R.sup.4 Sub. No. D E G 3-1 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-2 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-3 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-4 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-5 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-6 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-7 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-8 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-9 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-10 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-11 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-12 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-13 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-14 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-15 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-16 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-17 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-18 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-19 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-20 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-21 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-22 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-23 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-24 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-25 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-26 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-27 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-28 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-29 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-30 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-31 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-32 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-33 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-34 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-35 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-36 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-37 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-38 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-39 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-40 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-41 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-42 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-43 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-44 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-45 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-46 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-47 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-48 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-49 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-50 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-51 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-52 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-53 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-54 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-55 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-56 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-57 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-58 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-59 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-60 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-61 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-62 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-63 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-64 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-65 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-66 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-67 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-68 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-69 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-70 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-71 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-72 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-73 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-74 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-75 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-76 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-77 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-78 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-79 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-80 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-81 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-82 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-83 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-84 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-85 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-86 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-87 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-88 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-89 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-90 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-91 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-92 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-93 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-94 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-95 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-96 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-97 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-98 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-99 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-100 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-101 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-102 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-103 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-104 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-105 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-106 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-107 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-108 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-109 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-110 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-111 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-112 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-113 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-114 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-115 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-116 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-117 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-118 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-119 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-120 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-121 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-122 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-123 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-124 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-125 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-126 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-127 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-128 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-129 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-130 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-131 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-132 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-133 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-134 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-135 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-136 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-137 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-138 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-139 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-140 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-141 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-142 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-143 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-144 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-145 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-146 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-147 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-148 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-149 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-150 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-151 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-152 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-153 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-154 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-155 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-156 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-157 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-158 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-159 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-160 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-161 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-162 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-163 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-164 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-165 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-166 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-167 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-168 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-169 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-170 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-171 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-172 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-173 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-174 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-175 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-176 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-177 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-178 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-179 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-180 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-181 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-182 (b-10) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-183 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-184 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-185 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-186 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-187 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-188 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-189 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-190 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-191 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-192 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-193 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-194 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-195 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-196 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-197 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-198 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-199 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-200 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-201 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-202 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-203 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-204 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-205 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-206 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-207 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-208 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-209 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-210 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-211 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-212 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-213 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-214 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-215 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-216 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-217 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-218 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-219 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-220 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-221 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-222 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-223 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-224 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-225 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-226 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-227 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-228 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-229 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-230 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-231 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-232 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-233 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-234 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-235 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-236 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-237 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-238 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-239 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-240 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-241 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-242 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-243 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-244 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-245 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-246 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-247 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-248 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-249 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-250 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-251 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-252 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-253 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-254 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-255 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-256 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-257 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-258 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-259 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-260 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-261 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-262 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-263 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-264 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-265 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-266 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-267 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-268 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-269 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-270 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-271 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-272 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-273 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-274 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-275 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-276 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-277 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-278 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-279 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-280 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-281 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-282 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-283 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-284 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-285 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-286 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-287 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-288 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-289 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-290 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-291 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-292 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-293 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-294 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-295 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-296 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-297 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-298 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-299 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-300 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-301 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-302 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-303 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-304 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-305 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-306 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-307 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-308 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-309 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-310 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-311 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-312 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-313 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-314 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-315 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-316 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-317 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-318 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-319 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-320 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-321 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-322 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-323 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-324 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-325 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-326 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-327 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-328 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-329 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-330 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-331 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-332 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-333 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-334 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-335 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-336 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-337 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-338 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-339 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-340 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-341 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-342 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-343 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-344 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-345 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-346 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-347 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-348 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-349 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-350 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-351 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-352 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-353 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-354 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-355 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-356 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-357 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-358 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-359 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-360 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-361 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-362 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-363 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-364 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-365 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-366 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-367 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-368 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-369 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-370 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-371 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-372 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-373 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-374 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-375 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-376 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-377 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-378 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-379 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-380 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-381 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-382 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-383 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-384 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-385 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-386 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-387 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-388 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-389 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-390 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-391 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-392 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-393 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-394 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-395 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-396 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-397 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-398 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-399 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-400 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-401 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-402 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-403 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-404 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-405 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-406 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-407 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-408 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-409 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-410 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-411 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-412 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-413 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-414 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-415 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-416 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-417 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-418 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-419 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-420 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-421 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-422 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-423 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-424 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-425 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-426 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-427 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-428 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-429 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-430 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-431 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-432 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-433 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-434 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-435 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-436 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-437 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-438 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-439 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-440 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-441 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-442 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-443 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-444 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-445 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-446 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-447 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-448 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-449 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-450 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-451 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-452 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-453 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-454 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-455 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-456 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-457 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-458 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-459 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-460 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-461 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-462 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-463 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-464 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-465 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-466 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-467 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-468 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-469 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-470 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-471 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-472 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-473 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-474 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-475 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-476 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-477 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-478 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-479 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-480 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-481 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-482 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-483 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-484 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-485 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-486 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-487 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-488 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-489 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-490 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-491 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-492 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-493 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-494 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-495 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-496 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-497 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-498 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-499 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-500 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-501 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-502 (b-l8) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-503 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-504 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-505 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-506 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-507 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-508 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-509 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-510 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-511 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-512 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-513 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-514 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-515 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-516 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-517 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-518 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-519 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-520 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-521 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-522 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-523 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-524 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-525 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-526 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-527 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-528 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-529 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-530 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-531 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-532 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-533 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-534 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-535 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-536 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-537 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-538 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-539 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-540 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-541 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-542 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-543 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-544 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-545 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-546 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-547 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-548 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-549 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-550 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-551 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-552 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-553 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-554 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-555 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-556 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-557 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-558 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-559 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-560 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-561 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-562 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-563 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-564 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-565 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-566 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-567 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-568 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-569 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-570 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-571 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-572 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-573 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-574 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-575 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-576 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-577 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-578 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-579 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-580 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-581 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-582 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-583 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-584 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-585 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-586 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-587 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-588 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-589 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-590 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-591 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-592 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-593 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-594 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-595 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-596 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-597 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-598 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-599 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-600 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-601 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-602 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-603 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-604 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-605 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-606 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-607 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-608 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-609 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-610 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-611 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-612 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-613 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-614 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-615 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-616 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-617 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-618 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-619 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-620 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-621 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-622 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-623 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-624 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-625 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-626 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-627 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-628 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-629 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-630 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-631 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-632 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-633 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-634 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-635 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-636 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-637 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-638 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-639 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-640 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-641 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-642 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-643 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-644 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-645 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-646 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-647 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-648 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-649 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-650 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-651 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-652 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-653 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-654 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-655 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-656 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-657 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-658 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-659 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-660 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-661 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-662 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-663 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-664 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-665 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-666 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-667 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-668 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-669 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-670 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-671 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH-- --NH-- --COCH(Me)-- 3-672 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-673 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-674 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-675 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-676 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-677 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-678 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-679 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-680 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-681 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-682 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-683 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-684 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-685 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-686 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-687 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-688 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-689 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-690 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-691 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-692 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-693 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-694 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-695 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-696 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-697 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-698 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-699 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-700 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-701 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-702 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-703 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-704 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-705 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-706 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)-- 3-707 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH-- --NH-- --CH(Me)--
TABLE 4 (I-4) ##STR29## Cpd. No. R.sup.1 Sub. No. R.sup.2 Sub. No. R.sup.3 R.sup.4 A Sub. No. G 4-1 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-2 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-3 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-4 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-5 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-6 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 4-7 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 4-8 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 4-9 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 4-10 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-11 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-12 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-13 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-14 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-15 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 4-16 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 4-17 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 4-18 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 4-19 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-20 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-21 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-22 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-23 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-24 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-25 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-26 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-27 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-28 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-29 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-30 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-31 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-32 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-33 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-34 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-35 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-36 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-37 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-38 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-39 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 4-40 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-41 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-42 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-43 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-44 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-45 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 4-46 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-47 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-48 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-49 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-50 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-51 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 4-52 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 4-53 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 4-54 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 4-55 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-56 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-57 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-58 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-59 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-60 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 4-61 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 4-62 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 4-63 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 4-64 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-65 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-66 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-67 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-68 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-69 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 4-70 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 4-71 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 4-72 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 4-73 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-74 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-75 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-76 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-77 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-78 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 4-79 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 4-80 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 4-81 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 4-82 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-83 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-84 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-85 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-86 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-87 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 4-88 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 4-89 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 4-90 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)--
TABLE 5 (I-5) ##STR30## Cpd. R.sup.1 R.sup.2 A No. Sub. No. Sub. No. R.sup.3 R.sup.4 sub. No. G 5-1 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-2 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-3 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-4 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH.sub.2 -- 5-5 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-6 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-7 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-8 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-9 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-10 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-11 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-12 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-13 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-14 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-15 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-16 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-17 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-18 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-19 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-20 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-21 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-22 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-23 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-24 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-25 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-26 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-27 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-28 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-29 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-30 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-31 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-32 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-33 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-34 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-35 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-36 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-37 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-38 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-39 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-40 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-41 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-42 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-43 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 5-44 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --COCH(Me)-- 5-45 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-46 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-47 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-48 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-49 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-50 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 5-51 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-52 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-53 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-54 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-55 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-56 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-57 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-58 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-59 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-60 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-61 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-62 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-63 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-64 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-65 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-66 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-67 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-68 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-69 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-70 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-71 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 5-72 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-73 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-74 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-75 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-76 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-77 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 5-78 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-79 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-80 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-81 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-82 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-83 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-84 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-85 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-86 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-87 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-88 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-89 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-90 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-91 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-92 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-93 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-94 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-95 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-96 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-97 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-98 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-99 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-100 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-101 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-102 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-103 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-104 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-105 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-106 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-107 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-108 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-109 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-110 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-111 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-112 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-113 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-114 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-115 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-116 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-117 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-118 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-119 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-120 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 5-121 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --COCH(Me)-- 5-122 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-123 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-124 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-125 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-126 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-127 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 5-128 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-129 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-130 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-131 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-132 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-133 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-134 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-135 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-136 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-137 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-138 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-139 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-140 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-141 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-142 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-143 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-144 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-145 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-146 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-147 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-148 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 5-149 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-150 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-151 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-152 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-153 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-154 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 5-155 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH(Me)-- 5-156 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH(Me)-- 5-157 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-10) --CH(Me)-- 5-158 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-159 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-160 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-161 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-162 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-163 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 5-164 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH(Me)-- 5-165 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH(Me)-- 5-166 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-12) --CH(Me)-- 5-167 (b-2) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-168 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-169 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-170 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-171 (b-7) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-172 (b-7) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-173 (b-7) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-174 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-175 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-176 (b-7) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-177 (b-7) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-178 (b-7) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-179 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-180 (b-9) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-181 (b-10) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-182 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-183 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-184 (b-11) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-185 (b-11) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-186 (b-11) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-187 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-188 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-189 (b-11) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-190 (b-11) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-191 (b-11) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-192 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-193 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-194 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-195 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-196 (b-13) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-197 (b-14) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-198 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-199 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-200 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-201 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-202 (b-17) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-203 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-204 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-205 (b-18) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-206 (b-18) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-207 (b-18) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-208 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-209 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-210 (b-18) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-211 (b-18) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-212 (b-18) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-213 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-214 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-215 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-216 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-217 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-218 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-219 (b-20) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-220 (b-20) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-221 (b-20) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-222 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-223 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-224 (b-20) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-225 (b-20) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-226 (b-20) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-227 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-228 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-229 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-230 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-231 (b-23) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-232 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-233 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-234 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-235 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-236 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-237 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-238 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-239 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-240 (b-35) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-241 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-242 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-243 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-244 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-245 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-246 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-247 (b-73) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-248 (b-73) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-249 (b-73) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-250 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-251 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-252 (b-73) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-253 (b-73) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-254 (b-73) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-255 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-256 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-257 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-258 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-259 (b-75) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-260 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-261 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-262 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-263 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-264 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-265 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-266 (b-77) (b-12) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-267 (b-77) (b-15) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-268 (b-77) (b-34) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-269 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-270 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 5-271 (b-77) (b-37) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-272 (b-77) (b-73) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-273 (b-77) (b-77) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-274 (b-78) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-275 (b-79) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 5-276 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-277 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-278 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-279 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-280 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-281 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-282 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-283 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-284 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-285 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-286 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-287 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-288 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-289 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-290 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-291 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-292 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-293 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-294 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-295 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-296 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-297 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-298 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-299 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-300 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-301 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-302 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-303 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-304 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-305 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-306 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-307 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-308 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-309 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-310 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-311 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-312 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-313 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-314 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-315 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-316 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-317 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-318 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 5-319 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --COCH(Me)-- 5-320 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-321 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-322 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-323 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-324 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-325 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-326 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-327 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-328 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-329 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-330 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-331 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-332 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-333 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-334 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-335 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-336 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-337 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-338 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-339 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-340 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-341 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-342 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-343 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-344 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-345 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-346 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-347 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-348 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-349 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-350 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-351 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-352 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-353 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-354 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-355 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-356 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-357 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-358 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-359 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-360 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-361 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-362 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 5-363 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --COCH(Me)-- 5-364 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-365 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-366 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-367 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-368 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-369 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-370 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-371 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-372 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-373 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-374 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-375 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-376 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-377 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-378 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-379 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-380 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-381 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-382 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-383 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-384 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 5-385 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-386 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-387 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-388 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-389 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-390 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-391 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-392 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-393 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-394 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-395 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-396 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-397 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-398 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-399 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-400 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-401 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-402 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-403 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-404 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-405 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-406 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-407 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-408 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-409 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-410 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-411 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-412 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-413 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-414 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-415 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-416 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-417 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-418 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-419 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-420 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-421 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-422 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-423 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-424 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-425 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-426 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-427 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 5-428 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --COCH(Me)-- 5-429 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-430 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-431 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-432 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-433 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-434 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 5-435 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-436 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-437 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-438 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-439 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-440 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-441 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-442 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-443 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-444 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-445 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-446 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-447 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-448 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-449 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-450 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-451 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-452 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-453 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-454 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-455 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 5-456 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-457 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-458 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-459 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-460 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-461 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-462 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-463 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-464 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-465 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-466 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-467 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-468 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-469 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-470 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-471 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-472 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-473 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-474 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-475 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-476 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-477 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-478 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-479 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-480 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-481 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-482 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-483 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-484 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-485 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-486 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-487 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-488 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-489 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-490 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-491 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-492 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-493 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-494 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-495 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-496 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-497 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-498 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 5-499 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --COCH(Me)-- 5-500 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-501 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-502 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-503 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-504 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-505 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 5-506 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-507 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-508 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-509 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-510 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-511 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-512 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-513 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-514 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-515 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-516 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-517 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-518 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-519 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-520 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-521 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-522 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-523 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-524 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-525 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-526 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 5-527 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-528 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-529 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-530 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-531 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-532 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 5-533 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-534 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-535 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-536 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-537 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-538 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-539 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-540 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-541 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-542 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-543 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-544 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-545 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-546 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-547 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-548 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-549 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-550 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-551 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-552 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-553 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-554 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-555 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-556 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-557 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-558 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-559 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-560 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-561 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-562 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-563 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-564 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-565 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-566 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-567 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-568 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-569 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-570 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-571 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-572 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-573 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-574 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-575 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 5-576 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --COCH(Me)-- 5-577 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-578 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-579 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-580 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-581 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-582 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 5-583 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-584 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-585 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-586 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-587 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-588 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-589 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-590 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-591 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-592 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-593 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-594 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-595 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-596 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-597 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-598 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-599 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-600 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-601 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-602 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-603 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 5-604 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-605 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-606 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-607 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-608 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-609 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 5-610 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-611 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-612 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-613 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-614 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-615 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 5-616 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH(Me)-- 5-617 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH(Me)-- 5-618 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-38) --CH(Me)-- 5-619 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-620 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-621 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-622 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-623 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-624 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 5-625 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH(Me)-- 5-626 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH(Me)-- 5-627 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-41) --CH(Me)-- 5-628 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-629 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-630 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-631 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-632 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-633 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-634 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-635 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-636 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-637 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-638 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-639 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-640 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-641 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-642 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-643 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-644 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-645 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-646 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-647 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-648 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-649 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-650 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-651 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-652 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-653 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-654 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-655 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-656 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-657 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-658 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-659 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-660 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-661 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-662 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-663 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-664 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-665 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-666 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-667 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-668 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-669 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-670 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 5-671 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --COCH(Me)-- 5-672 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-673 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-674 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-675 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-676 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-677 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 5-678 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-679 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-680 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-681 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-682 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-683 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-684 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-685 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-686 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-687 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-688 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-689 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-690 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-691 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-692 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-693 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-694 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-695 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-696 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-697 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-698 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 5-699 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-700 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-701 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-702 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-703 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-704 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 5-705 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH(Me)-- 5-706 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH(Me)-- 5-707 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-47) --CH(Me)--
TABLE 6 (I-6) ##STR31## Cpd. No. R.sup.1 Sub. No. R.sup.2 Sub. No. R.sup.3 R.sup.4 A Sub. No. G 6-1 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-2 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-3 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-4 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-5 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-6 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-7 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-8 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-9 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-10 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-11 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-12 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-13 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-14 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-15 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-16 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-17 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-18 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-19 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-20 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-21 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-1) --CH(Me)-- 6-22 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 6-23 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 6-24 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-2) --CH(Me)-- 6-25 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-26 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-27 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-28 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-29 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-30 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-3) --CH(Me)-- 6-31 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 6-32 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 6-33 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-4) --CH(Me)-- 6-34 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-35 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-36 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-37 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-38 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-39 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-40 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-41 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-42 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-43 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-44 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-45 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-46 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-47 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-48 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-49 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-50 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-51 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-52 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-53 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-54 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-5) --CH(Me)-- 6-55 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 6-56 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 6-57 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-6) --CH(Me)-- 6-58 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-59 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-60 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-61 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-62 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-63 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-7) --CH(Me)-- 6-64 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 6-65 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 6-66 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-8) --CH(Me)-- 6-67 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 6-68 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 6-69 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-11) --CH(Me)-- 6-70 (b-2) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-71 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-72 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-73 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-74 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-75 (b-8) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-76 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-77 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-78 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-79 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-80 (b-12) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-81 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-82 (b-15) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-83 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-84 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-85 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-86 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-87 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-88 (b-19) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-89 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-90 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-91 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-92 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-93 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-94 (b-21) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-95 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-96 (b-24) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-97 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-98 (b-25) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-99 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-100 (b-72) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-101 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-102 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-103 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-104 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-105 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-106 (b-74) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-107 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-108 (b-76) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-109 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-110 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-111 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-112 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --CH(Me)-- 6-113 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-14) --COCH(Me)-- 6-114 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-115 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-116 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-117 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-118 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-119 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-120 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-121 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-122 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-123 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-124 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-125 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-126 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-127 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-128 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-129 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-130 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-131 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-132 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-133 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-134 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-15) --CH(Me)-- 6-135 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-136 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-137 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-138 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-139 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-140 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-141 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-142 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-143 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-144 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-145 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-146 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-147 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-148 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-149 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-150 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-151 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-152 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-153 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-154 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-155 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-18) --CH(Me)-- 6-156 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-157 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-158 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-159 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-160 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-161 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-19) --CH(Me)-- 6-162 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-163 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-164 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-165 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-166 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-167 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-168 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-169 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-170 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-171 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-172 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-173 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-174 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-175 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-176 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-177 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-178 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-179 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-180 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-181 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-182 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-20) --CH(Me)-- 6-183 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 6-184 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 6-185 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-21) --CH(Me)-- 6-186 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-187 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-188 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-189 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-190 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-191 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-24) --CH(Me)-- 6-192 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-193 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-194 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-195 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-196 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-197 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-198 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-199 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-200 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-201 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-202 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-203 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-204 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-205 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-206 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-207 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-208 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-209 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-210 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-211 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-212 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-26) --CH(Me)-- 6-213 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 6-214 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 6-215 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-27) --CH(Me)-- 6-216 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-217 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-218 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-219 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-220 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-221 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-28) --CH(Me)-- 6-222 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 6-223 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 6-224 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-29) --CH(Me)-- 6-225 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-226 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-227 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-228 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-229 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-230 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-231 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-232 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-233 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-234 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-235 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-236 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-237 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-238 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-239 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-240 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-241 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-242 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-243 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-244 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-245 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-31) --CH(Me)-- 6-246 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 6-247 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 6-248 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-32) --CH(Me)-- 6-249 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-250 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-251 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-252 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-253 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-254 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-33) --CH(Me)-- 6-255 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 6-256 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 6-257 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-34) --CH(Me)-- 6-258 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 6-259 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 6-260 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-36) --CH(Me)-- 6-261 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 6-262 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 6-263 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-39) --CH(Me)-- 6-264 (b-7) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-265 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-266 (b-11) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-267 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-268 (b-12) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-269 (b-15) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-270 (b-18) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-271 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-272 (b-19) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-273 (b-20) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-274 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-275 (b-21) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-276 (b-24) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-277 (b-25) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-278 (b-72) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-279 (b-73) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-280 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-281 (b-74) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-282 (b-76) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-283 (b-77) (b-7) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-284 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-43) --CH(Me)-- 6-285 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 6-286 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 6-287 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-44) --CH(Me)-- 6-288 (b-7) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-289 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-290 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-291 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-292 (b-73) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-293 (b-77) (b-35) H H (a-45) --CH(Me)-- 6-294 (b-11) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 6-295 (b-18) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)-- 6-296 (b-20) (b-35) H H (a-46) --CH(Me)--
Of the compounds listed above, the following are preferred, that is to say, Compounds No.:
2-2-2-58, 2-74, 2-81, 2-237, 2-450, 2-479, 2-480, 2-481, 2-492, 2-499, 2-500, 2-554, 2-583, 2-584, 2-585, 2-691, 2-713, 2-755, 2-762, 2-763, 2-835, 2-838, 2-844, 2-845, 2-846, 2-815, 2-952, 2-1085, 2-1256, 2-1286, 2-1287, 2-1288, 2-1299, 2-1306, 2-1307, 2-1359, 2-1360, 2-1379, 2-1382, 2-1388, 2-1389, 2-1390, 2-1496, 2-1523, 2-1565, 2-1625, 2-1627, 2-1628, 2-1654, 2-1655, 2-1666, 2-1772, 2-1831, 2-1941, 2-1962, 2-2274, 2-2295, 2-2309, 2-3108-2-3118, 2-3136, 2-3157-2-3165, 2-3178-2-3180, 2-3185, 2-3186, 2-3191-2-3201, 2-3217-2-3222, 2-3376-2-3390, 2-3400-2-3406, 2-3461, 2-3471-2-3477, 2-3479-2-3514, 3-79, 3-94, 3-100, 3-169, 3-187 and 3-208;
Still more preferred compounds are Compounds No.:
The most preferred compounds are Compounds No.:
The compounds of the present invention may be prepared by a variety of methods, well known in themselves. For example, they may be prepared by the following Processes A to G.